Soul Eater: Resonance of Souls
by Death Evans 88
Summary: New friends, old problems. What is the gang going to go through, and what is to come. Soma, Tsustar, Kiliz, and Crotti. Enjoy. Rated M for obvious reasons later on. Anime based.
1. Chapter 1

**DE88: HAHAHAHAHA I am back baby, and I have two new stories! Now as an update, Bleach and KH are on Hiatus like SE:TOW, however they will be worked on.**

**Layle: Once he finds where he packed the damn papers.**

**DE88: Shut it Lay! Anyways here is a new M Rated (Not till later chapters really) Soul Eater Story! Again it follows the Anime. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter one: The unique girl._

A young man with messy brown hair, blue eyes with a golden ring in the middle of the iris, wearing a black t shirt and jeans, yawned as he stood at the side of the building with Professor Stein, Maka Albarn, and Soul Eater, looking out over the new students. Soul yawned as well but he was just there.

"So Tamishi, see anyone that you could partner with." Soul said this boredly and Tamishi sighed looking out into the crowd. Soul sighed and just slumped on the wall. Maka smiled though.

"Well hopefully you can find someone tailored to your abilities Tamishi. It's been what...two years since you had a weapon partner?" Maka said this and instantly regretted it as Tamishi gave her a glare, and if looks could kill, Tamishi would have killed half the courtyard. However he soon sighed and looked sad and turned to leave.

"You know...maybe next year...hmmm?" Tamishi said this before he turned again, his Soul Perception looking into the crowd at a particular soul. This one seemed to be a weapon soul, kind and gentle, but it seemed like it had two simultaneous wavelengths. Tamishi looked at the soul for a minute before walking into the crowd. Maka and Stein watched him, Stein smiling. Tamishi walked up to a girl with shoulder length black hair and golden eyes. She seemed to looking around, hopeful that someone would find her. She turned away from Tamishi as he got closer, so he tapped her shoulder. She whipped around and looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked this quickly and Tamishi slightly heard some hostility. Tamishi smiled.

"Tamishi Rikishi, Meister of Crescent Moon EAT class." Tamishi held his hand out to the girl. Tamishi knew he was going to like this girl as his partner. Her soul was interesting and she seemed to seem to keep up her guard, because she looked like she was ready for an attack. The girl shook Tamishi's hand.

"Allie Kyaro...Weapon." Allie said this carefully and Tamishi smiled more.

"Cool, your soul seems cool as well...wanna be partners?" Tamishi asked this and Allie looked at him surprised. She stared at him for a second before smiling.

"Sure...but I was told to see Professor Stein. You know where he is?" Allie asked this and Tamishi pointed to the front of the DWMA building and watched Allie run off. He sighed and followed.

"Ah you must be Allie. Lord Death said you would be arriving today. Hopefully your uniformed partner has introduced himself. Ah Tamishi there you are." Stein said this with a smile as Tamishi got up and he sighed.

"So that's why you were so insistent I find a partner. Well I already asked Allie if she would be my weapon partner." Tamishi said this with a slight smile and Maka looked a bit surprised. Allie looked cheerful.

"Yep, and I accept. So then shall we see Lord Death." Allie asked this calmly and Stein nodded and the five of them walked off as Ms. Marie came along.

* * *

"Heya Stein. See you have Allie and Tamishi with you!" Lord Death said this putting up his hand to wave. With him was Death the Kid, Patti Thompson, and Elizabeth Thompson. Kid chuckled.

"Hello Allie, its good to see you, though father didn't mention you were coming." Kid said this and Allie glare at him. Maka, Soul and Tamishi were surprised by the fact Kid knew Allie.

"Well little brother. I didn't think you needed to know I was here yet. Though seeing as we are in the same class you might as well know." Allie said this with a smirk and everyone except Kid, Lord Death and Stein found there jaws hitting the floor. Tamishi immediately started laughing, surprising everyone.

"Ahah man. You telling me my new partner is a Reaper. Awesome." Tamishi said this and Soul groaned.

"Damn it! How the hell can I be the coolest weapon now!" Soul exclaimed this and Maka giggled and Tamishi smirked.

"Well yeah I'm a Reaper, but I doubt im the coolest...even if I'm a gunblade..." Allie said this shyly and Tamishi whipped around him a gleam in his eyes.

"Woah and a sword...sweet. Oh Soul, you still are the coolest Scythe." Tamishi smiled as he said this and Soul grinned and nodded. The little gathering continued for a bit till Lord Death asked everyone to leave except Tamishi and Allie.

"So Allie where are you going to stay hmm? There is still a room for you at Gallow's Manor." Lord Death asked this and Allie sighed,

"Ummmm I dunno...I don't think I could stand Kid's obsession with symmetry...so..." Allie said this nervously before turning to Tamishi. "Could...I...stay at your place..." She asked this shyly. Tamishi was slightly surprised and turned a bit red.

"Uh sure...but I only have a bed in one room...so I'll just sleep on the couch till we get you a bed." Tamishi smiled as he said this and Allie hugged him with a squeal that could have been thank you.

"Well you two should go then. I'll have her things there." They nodded and left, walking to Tamishi's place which happened to be just across the hall from Maka and Soul. Maka and Soul left there place as they got there, saying they had a assignment. Tamishi smiled as he let Allie in. As he did he noticed a note on his counter from Lord death, saying Allie's stuff was in the spare room.

"Hey Allie, left room is where your stuff is, my room is on the right." Tamishi said this as they took off there shoes. Allie nodded and they both stood up.

"Alright...and...thanks see you in the morning..." Allie said this before turning around, and Tamishi walked past her to the couch. Allie smiled briefly before dashing past him and kissing his cheek and going into her room, leaving him stunned. Soon he started chuckling as he laid on the couch.

"Damn...I need to ask Soul how he deals with Maka...I have a feeling my life just turned up..." Tamishi smiled before closing his eyes, wondering where this would lead.

* * *

**DE88: Alright yes. There is something with me and naming my fem oc something with the letter A...sue me. Anyways in summary, Kid has a sister who is a weapon...So yeah. I don't own Soul Eater.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DE88: Hey guys I am here with the next chapter of Resonance of Souls. Here many things will happen. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter Two: A day to remember._

Tamishi groaned softly as he woke up, opening his eyes to see his black haired weapon curled on top of him, sleeping. He felt his face heat up immediately as he tried to remember why she was there. Then it hit him. Last night he was having a nightmare, the third one this week, and went out to the living room to calm down. Allie happened to come out and saw the state he was in. Even though they had only been a team for a little over a month, they still knew each of there little quirks. Tamishi smiled as he also remembered that this wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep on the couch like this, seeing as one night Tamishi couldn't sleep, and it happened to be storming outside, which scared Allie as she was afraid of thunder and lightning. Tamishi sighed and watched her sleep for a bit, smiling. _'Ugh screw it all...she is way too damn cute... maybe...'_ Tamishi thought this with a slight smile and came to a serious decision. He smiled as he gently shook her awake. She yawned as she slowly open her eyes to see Tamishi. As soon as she did she immediately got off him, blushing furiously.

"Oh damn it. I'm so sorry Tamishi...I uh..." She stammered this and Tamishi laughed slightly, which made her blush more. Tamishi sat up and scooted a bit over to let her sit. She sighed and sat down, staring down into her lap.

"Its okay Allie. It's not the first time it's happened. Hopefully not the last." Tamishi said this last part this under his breath, but he swore that Allie had bat like hearing as she whipped her head and looked at him.

"Wait wha-what was that last part?" Allie asked this timidly and Tamishi felt his face heat up, though he had a slight smile. _'Now or never moron.' _Tamishi sighed as he thought this and slightly looked down.

"W-well I..." Tamishi was now stuttering and inwardly cursing himself for being nervous. "Isaidhopefullynotthelastbecauseireallylikeyouallie." Tamishi said this quickly, cursing and praising himself simultaneously. A gift from his ADHD. He looked briefly at Allie and saw that her face was blank.

"Wait...you...really?" Allie asked this cautiously and Tamishi sighed and looked down. _'Well I am officially screwed. Way to go me. Let's see how much you fucked this up.' _Tamishi thought this as he tried to think of what to say. In the end he saw only one way he could.

"Yeah...I really do like you Allie...more than a partner should anyways..." Tamishi said this with his eyes closed. He sighed but was soon shocked as he felt Allie's arms wrap around his neck and he fell against the arm of the couch, Allie hugging him with a huge smile.

"Oh jeez Tamishi. I thought after last week you would never say that!" Allie said this with a cheeky grin, which reminded him of when Black Star questioned him endlessly and then asked how he felt about Allie. Tamishi groaned as he also remembered that he told the blue haired assassin that she was just his partner.

"Remind me to kill Black Star later...but yeah I really like you...so..uhhhh... would you like to go out some time..." Tamishi said this with a slight smile, as he was seeing that the pessimistic side of him was eating its foot by now. Allie looked at him and blushed before hugging him tighter.

"Of course Tamishi. I would love that." She said this quietly and looked at him. Her gold eyes stared into his blue eyes, till he leaned in and kissed her. She went stiff for a brief moment, but soon she melted and kissed back. The kiss was sweet, and when Tamishi pulled back, Allie was a bit sad that it was over.

"Alright then...I think we need to get dressed. I am pretty sure we have a training exercise` today and I would prefer not to be dissected or have a dictionary in my skull." Tamishi said this with a chuckle. Allie giggled and nodded as they both got up and went to there respective rooms, both of them exiting a minute later. Allie had a black tank top with Lord Death's symbol on it, black jeans, and boots on. Tamishi had a black v neck t-shirt, black jeans with some tears at the knees and back pockets, combat boots, and a silver chain necklace. Tamishi laughed as the both were in the hall. Allie laughed as well.

"Well at least Kid can't say we aren't symmetrical." Allie said this jokingly, which cause Tamishi to smile even more as they walked out and to his bike, which was a Kawasaki ninja. The paint job was black with red highlights. Tamishi smiled as he got on and felt Allie's arms wrap around his waist. He put on a pair of shades that he used when he was driving and turned the key, the bike roaring to life. Soon they were heading to the school.

"Well now, this is going to be simple. We will have two sparring matches to show Soul Resonance and its effects." Stein said this and Tamishi sighed. He had been wrong, as today turned out to be a demonstration for the new students. "In light of this, Kid and Black Star will be sparring, as will Maka and Tamishi. Now then EAT, please head with Marie to where Kid and Black Star is. NOT stay here, you will watch Maka and Tamishi." Stein said this boredly and the EAT students left. After they left a NOT student stepped forward.

"Hey why can we see that fight?" The student asked this and Tamishi couldn't resist answering. He looked at Stein then Allie before chuckling.

"You have no clue how destructive that fight is going to be do you." Tamishi said this and the student shook his head. Tamishi smiled and decided to have fun with this. "Well lemme put it this way. You aren't seeing it because one, there is a high chance you wouldn't even see the actual fight, and two, the amount of lethal debris that will definitely be flying around, given how Black Star is. Any more questions?" Tamishi said this and instantly saw the look of fear on the students faces. He almost started laughing but kept it inside, though he saw Stein and Soul grinning, while Allie was rolling her eyes and Maka giggling.

"Right. Well Maka, Tamishi. Just do a normal sparring match. Make bets, do whatever. Just make it enjoyable." Stein said this as he went to stand with the students and both Meisters rolled their eyes.

"Actually I wouldn't mind making a bet." Soul said this with a smirk and Tamishi got a evil grin. Soul saw this and sighed, knowing this wasn't cool but he went with it. "Deal, but if you lose you do the same." Soul said this, leaving Maka confused, as well as Allie but somehow, Tamishi's grin got even wider.

"Same on both accounts right." Tamishi said this and Soul groaned. He had just played into Tamishi's plan, and he was cursing himself. He quickly nodded and turned into his weapon form as Allie did the same. Allie turned into a simple gunblade with a black handle.(Think Squalls default weapon in Final Fantasy 8) Maka and Tamishi caught there respective partners and settled into a fighting position. Allie giggle inside her weapon form, seeing as Tamishi just told her what the bet entailed in full. Maka smirked and lunged forward, swinging Soul and Tamishi jumped up, turning in mid air to slash at Maka as he landed, but his blade was met by the metal shaft of her scythe. Tamishi smiled before he started to start an assault on Maka. He kept her on the defensive with quick and precise strikes. Every slash he made had another right behind it. Finally Maka decided to kick him and he jumped back instinctively, and thanks only to his ADHD, blocked her slash that followed. Now Maka went on the offensive. Tamishi had to dodge most of her attacks as she spun Soul around her with ease, attacking from seemingly every direction. Finally she used Soul to hook and pull Tamishi closer, her fist balled, but she saw her one mistake a tad late. Tamishi was grinning as he drove his palm straight into Maka's solar plexus. "Soul Force." Tamishi said this quietly as he sent his wavelength through his palm and into Maka, blasting her across the sparring area, where she landing on her feet. Although a bit shakily. She glared at Tamishi before spinning Soul. _"Shit! Allie we need Soul Resonance alright!" _Tamishi said this as he readied himself for Maka's attack. He focused on the fight, and gave a brief acknowledgement to Allie's confirmation before Maka ran at him, leaping into the air as Soul glowed.

"Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled this as Souls blade grew into the Witch Hunter blade, and she swung it down. Tamishi blocked and the collision of there wavelengths caused a dust cloud to rise covering them for a few seconds. As the dust cleared, the students saw that Tamishi's blade was larger and a light blueish color. Tamishi smiled as he slashed his blade, forcing Maka back and launched forward.

"Soul Resonance. Riot Blade." Tamishi said this as he slashed, Maka guarding against his attack, but she didn't expect a rapid release of Soul Wavelengths in a straight line and her guard and soul resonance was broken as she was sent flying back. She landed and used Soul to stop her form moving any farther back. However this left her open as Tamishi pointed his gunblade at her, a blue energy now glowing in the chamber. "Soul Resonance. Riot Blast." Tamishi said this as he sent a condensed blast of soul energy at Maka, similar to Kid's Death Cannon. Maka was blasted back into a tree, but not before Soul could transform back and shield her from it. Soul groaned as he hit the tree. Tamishi groaned and ran over to the pair, Allie transforming and following him.

"Damnit Tamishi...next time hold back a bit. I didn't think you would ever go all out." Soul said this as Maka got off of him, accepting Tamishi's hand to stand up.

"Uh Soul...I wasn't going all out...Going all out is called killing for me." Tamishi said this with a smile before putting a hand on Soul's shoulder. "Oh and concerning the bet...I'll bring mine to Kid's party tonight." Tamishi said this quietly as Stein ushered the students back. Kid and the others also now were walking towards them. Soul looked at Tamishi and nodded before they could arrive.

"Yahooo I won! So Maka did you win?" Black Star said this with a grin, and Tsubaki slightly berated him for being his usual cocky self. Tamishi chuckled as the dark arm weapon tried to reason with her Meister and boyfriend. Maka sighed.

"No Tamishi did Black Star. Though I do wish Soul would tell me what that bet was about." Maka said this in a hinting voice. Soul sighed.

"You will find out later." Soul said this with a sigh, while Tamishi and surprisingly Kid smiled.

"So what was Tamishi's side of the bet." Kid asked this as his weapon and girlfriend Liz started talking to Tsubaki. His other weapon, Patti, was probably with Chrona, a pretty unique Meister.

"Part of it will be revealed later along side Soul's." Tamishi said this with a slight smile and looked at Allie. Allie smirked and walked over to him.

"And the other part is this." Allie said this before kissing Tamishi, surprising everyone simultaneously, and Tamishi grinned.

"Yeah we started dating today. Deal with it." Tamishi said this and Soul just grinned. Kid glare at Tamishi for all of a second before Allie glared back.

"Fine...but you have to tell father." Kid said this and Allie giggle but Tamishi paled.

"Shit...I forgot about that...I am dead aren't I..." Tamishi said this and Allie rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Idiot. No dad won't kill you. He isn't Deathscythe." Allie said this and Tamishi laughed and silently thanked whatever higher power brought him this girl, because he swore she was perfect.

"In any case we will see each other tonight."

"Jeez Tamishi, you didn't have to dress up for this." Allie said this as she looked at Tamishi, who was wearing a fitted jacket and unripped jeans now. In his hand he had a rectangular case. The two of them were walking up the driveway of Gallow's Manor.

"At least he isn't like Soul." Maka said this as she came up, wearing a dress she usually wore to the occasions, her hair done up, slightly. Next to her was Soul who was wearing a suit and slightly slouching as he sighed. "What's in the case Tamishi?" Maka asked this and pointed to the case. Tamishi grinned as he put it over his shoulder.

"You will see." He said this simply before walking in with Allie right behind him. Maka sighed and followed with Soul. They all got in to see that tables had been set up, plus a buffet line, which Black Star was already at. Deathscythe and Lord Death was there, as well as Stein and Marie.

"Well seeing as all the guest are here now we can start." Lord Death said this in his cheery voice as Tamishi and the others sat down. Maka noticed that her father looked oddly happy. "We are here to celebrate the victory over Asura as that was one year ago now. Also this party is for my daughter's homecoming, thankfully we won't need another one." Lord Death said this and Allie blushed and Tamishi smiled awkwardly as he remembered telling Lord Death about there relationship earlier today. Everyone clapped as he continued with a speech and then ended, leaving the kids to there own devices. Soul sighed as he looked around to see all the others talking to each other.

"Well Soul, you're up." Tamishi said this with a smirk and Soul sighed again before getting up and smiling.

"Yeah. Hey Maka, hope you enjoy this." Soul said this as he walked away, leaving Maka confused till he sat at a piano, which made her gasp slightly as he checked it. He smiled as he saw that everything was in order. He also notice everyone was looking at him, but he merely smirked. He closed his eyes before putting his fingers to the keys, letting them dance over it. The melody he played was light and happy, something that Maka, or anyone else thought he could play. Allie smiled and nudged Maka.

"Well go get the front row seat Maka." Allie said this with a grin and Maka stared at her slightly, about to protest. "He is playing this for you. Now go." Allie said this nudging her again, this time she gulped blushing, but stood all the same and slowly went over to Soul. As she got over there, though he didn't open his eyes, he moved over slightly to let her sit on the bench. She sat and watched him play, listening to the melody. She was amazed at how he could play, and how he just knew what key to press.

"Well this was part of that bet, how do you like it?" Soul asked this quietly as he played. Maka shudder slightly as she blushed. "This song... its not like the song that I play in my soul. That is a song of my soul. This is my emotions, kind of harder to play." Soul said this with a chuckled as he began to end the song. Maka was stunned by what he said. She was amazed in particular that he said it was difficult, and yet he was playing amazingly. She didn't even notice that Tamishi had gone over to a seat with his case that was across from Soul and her. As Soul ended his song, another sprang up. Maka turned to see that Tamishi had a guitar in his hands and was playing it, the song sound cheerful and happy. "So how was the song." Maka turned back to Soul and saw he was looking at her, smiling kindly.

"It was...ummmm nice...I liked it." Maka said this awkwardly. Soul sat there for a second before started to laugh.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you don't know about music. Though I'm sure it was weird to hear me play a cheery song." Soul said this with his smirk and Maka blushed even more than she had before.

"No it was fine...Its just...Allie said..." Maka stammered this and Soul chuckled.

"That I was playing for you...well yeah. Part of the bet ya know. Its cool." Soul said this. Maka looked confused and Soul sighed and fidgeted with his jacket. "Oh right I haven't told you the second part...well here it is." Soul said this slowly and looked Maka in the eye. Maka gulped thinking that it was going to be something she was going to have to chop someone for. "Maka...would you uh...like to go out on a date some time...if its cool." Soul said this while rubbing the back of his head. Maka sat there dumbfounded as Tamishi played. Soul gulped and scooted slightly away, expecting a Maka Chop, but instead Maka pulled him into a tight hug, tears in her eyes.

"Please tell me this isn't just a cruel joke." Maka said this with a slight sob. Soul sighed and stroked her head with a smile, causing her to look up at him.

"It's not a joke. I want you to be the coolest girlfriend in addition to the coolest meister. Jeez bookworm you worry too much." Soul said this with a smirk and Maka stared at him, a smile slowly spreading. In that moment, she made a decision. She leaned in and kissed Soul, surprising the weapon, but he kissed back. "I'll take that as a yes." Soul said this as they broke apart and immediately saw a look of concern in her eyes. "Your old man and Lord Death already know. Don't worry Maka." He said this as he looked to said people, and saw a smile on Spirit's face. Maka sighed in relief and immediatly blushed when she heard people whistling.

"Took you two long enough!"

"Finally!" Similar shouts where heard and Maka notice Tamishi stopped playing and he was at the piano smiling.

"Well now I guess I'll say congrats. Seems like my plan worked perfectly." Tamishi grinned as he said this and Maka smiled.

"Yeah...thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**DE88: Hey guys, I want to say thanks to all of you who Review, it really helps. Seriously when you guys review it just gets me into this great mood that just brightens my day. Here is Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Trouble in Italy_

Tamishi yawned as he stepped off the plane. He groaned as he stretched and smiled as he felt Allie's arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned in her grasp and she put his head on his chest, a sleepy smile on her face still. Maka and Soul both sighed as they walked off the plane.

"Damn it...why did we agree to come to Italy with you guys again." Soul asked this as Maka lightly took hold of his hand smiling slightly.

"That would because its a DWMA mission for twelve souls, plus also a double date in said country." Tamishi said this with a smile. "Now let's go. I want to get this done before six."

* * *

Tamishi rushed the kishin as Maka hooked Soul behind it, causing it to be caught in between their weapons and easily cut the kishin in twain. Tamishi breathed a little heavily, seeing as this last kishin decided to bolt and had to be chased down.

"Jeez that leaves only one...hey whats up Maka." Tamishi said this as he wiped some sweat from his forehead, seeing Maka looking uncomfortable. Maka jumped slightly as she heard him.

"Just bad memories..." Maka mumbled this and Tamishi sighed smiling.

"Should that be behind you Maka. You and Crona are friends now." Tamishi said this with a smile. Maka looked down and then smiled nodding. However her smile was quickly replaced with a scowl and she turned to a new soul that had arrived, Tamishi looking too. "Last one is here. Let's finish this." Tamishi said this as he readied Allie, but he stopped and looked at the soul more closely. "Maka...this one looks weird...Let's be careful." Maka nodded to Tamishi and tightened her grip on soul.

"Let's attack it like the last one." Maka said this before both Meisters launched themselves forward, using the same tactic they had just used before, trapping the kishin between there blades. However this Kishin blocked both attacks with its arms, each blade only getting through the skin. Tamishi noticed that it bleed black.

"Maka! Watch out!" Tamishi yelled this as they jumped back and blocked the black spikes that came from the blood. Tamishi growled as he landed next to Maka.

"Its the Black Blood...damnit who could be using it still." Maka said this and cursed inwardly. Tamishi tightened his hand around Allie.

"Well looks like we are going to need soul resonance." Tamishi said this with scowl.

"Better do Resonance Link as well." Tamishi nodded when Maka said this and connected his soul to hers, feeling her and Soul's thoughts and emotions. _'Tamishi, we need you to use Soul Force on it. That''s the only way we can win.' _Soul thought this to Tamishi and he nodded.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!" Maka and Tamishi said this as they resonated, Maka using Witch hunter and Tamishi's arm glowed before revealing it covered in a black material with a skull pauldron and a skull vambrace. Allie's gunblade form now had a silver handle and two skull masks on the sides of it.

"Punishment Mode ready. Let's go Maka. Riot blade!" Tamishi rushed forward with the blond, both attacking with their super skills.

"Bloody Shield." The kishin said this as he put his arms together, and formed a black shield that blocked both attacks flawlessly. "Bloody Spikes!" The kishin roared this as spikes blasted forth, both meisters jumping back, and Tamishi got hit in the shoulder. _'Tamishi your hit.' _Allie thought this frantically. Tamishi grimaced and smiled slightly.

"It's just a graze. Though with that defense we can't hit him at all. I wonder though..." Tamishi said this as he looked at Maka, and she looked at him annoyed, already seeing his plan. Tamishi pointed his weapon at the kishin. "Riot Blast!" Tamishi fired a blast, forcing the kishin to raise its shield. However right behind the blast was Tamishi smirking. "Soul Force!" Tamishi slammed his palm into the shield, sending his soul wavelength into it, shattering it, then kicking the Kishin and fired another Riot Blast as Maka used another Witch Hunter. Just as the attacks was about to hit, the black blood shield came back up, blocking the attacks. Maka cursed as she jumped back and noticed Tamishi ended the Resonance link.

"Tamishi why-" Maka was about to say something when she noticed he was hit in the side, not deep though, but it still was a hit. Tamishi smirked and looked at the kishin

"Four point thirty seven seconds. That is the amount of time it takes him to pull up a shield, or an attack." Tamishi said this and Maka was surprise that he was being that precise. She swallowed involuntarily as she saw the look of determination in his eyes.

"That's not a big enough window to land a hit." Maka said this as Tamishi switched Allie to his opposite hand. Maka looked at him curiously.

"Tamishi..." Allie said this and Tamishi sighed. _'Do you trust me Allie.'_ Tamishi asked this, and Allie understood what his plan was. Inside her weapon form she balled her fists. She didn't like it, but she had to admit, it was their only shot. "Tamishi...don't die." Allie whispered this to him so only he could hear and he smiled.

"Alright then. Maka stay back. I'll finish this." Tamishi said this as he focused his own wavelengths at his feet. Maka was about to say something but Tamishi released the wavelengths at his feet, launching him at the kishin at an extreme speed. He readied for an attack, but he instantly saw something he didn't expect. The kishin formed a blade on his arm. _'Damnit he can attack faster than he can defend.'_ He thought this as the Kishin slashed him, slashing him from his left shoulder down to his left hip. The kishin grinned sadistically as Tamishi yelled out in pain and gritted his teeth. "I won't let you win! Soul Force!" Tamishi yelled this as he slammed his palm charged with his soul wavelength into and through the kishin's chest, right before Tamishi coughed up blood and fell backwards from the amount of blood he was losing. He felt some one catch him as his eyes closed, seeing the kishin's red soul and Allie's face.

"Tamishi you damn fool!" Maka yelled this as she ran to the fallen Meister, Soul transforming as she did and taking off his jacket handing it to Allie to use to stem the blood that was coming form his the slash wound.

"Well now we have a predicament here." Soul and Maka turned to see Stein walking up to them with a cigarette in his mouth and a bag in his hand. He immediately went to Tamishi's side.

"Stein you-" Soul started to say this but Stein put his hand up to quiet him as he pulled out some medical supplies, and then cut the rest of Tamishi's shirt away before cleaning the wound, noticing that Tamishi groaned and gritted his teeth.

"That's interesting, you are still conscious Tamishi. Don't worry, Lord Death thought something maybe up, so he sent me. Allie the thread please." Stein said this as he held out his hand and Allie handed him the thread as Tamishi cracked his eyes.

"Heh, thanks...agh dammit..." Tamishi said this as he gritted his teeth, Stein sewing up his skin, closing the wound. As he finished he grabbed some gauze and wrapped Tamishi's torso and shoulder with it. Tamishi breathed heavily, his eyelids heavy as he looked at Allie. Allie looked to be close to tears. "Sorry...I...got...hurt..." Tamishi said this between breathes and Allie blinked and giggled before kissing him.

"Moron! We could have helped. Doing that is not cool." Soul said this with a scowl and Tamishi chuckled. Soul sighed and helped the guy up with Allie, both of them sharing his weight so he wouldn't need to do it.

"You should let him rest for a day. He won't be fighting for at least a week. You guys are to return in two days, not including today. Oh and make sure he comes to see me." Stein said this before smiling and walking off, but before he left he threw Maka something. She caught it and saw it was a pill bottle. "Should he need them." Stein said this before leaving. The students looked at each other as they noticed Tamishi had lost consciousness.

* * *

Tamishi groaned as he felt a pressure on his chest as he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes to see Allie curled up next to him, her head on his chest next to the place where his wound now was. Tamishi smiled softly and put a hand lightly on her head. She murmured something as he did and slowly opened her eyes looking up at Tamishi, seeing his smile.

"Mmmm morning Tamishi...you feeling okay?" Allie asked this sleepily as she sat up showing she was in her usual t shirt and shorts for when she slept. Tamishi noticed he was in his sweats and bet Soul did that. Tamishi sat up and winced as pain flared from his wound. Allie saw this and sighed. "I'll get the pain meds from Maka." Allie said this as she stood up and walked out. Tamishi sighed and moved the pillows so that he could rest back while sitting. He closed his eyes only to feel a book hit his skull, albeit lighter than it normally would. It was enough though to have him jump and wince again, seeing Maka looking pissed.

"Dumbass! Do you have any clue how worried you made us!" Maka yelled at Tamishi and Tamishi looked away sighing.

"Right and what if the kishin had attacked with us unable to block hmmm. I knew I needed to end it then and there...even if I got hurt..." Tamishi said this as Maka gave him a pill and a glass of water, both he of them he downed.

` "Basically you were making sure you and I didn't get killed. Only one of us got hurt." Soul said this as he came into the room with Allie. Tamishi nodded and Maka sighed.

"Fine. Can you stand?" Maka asked this and Tamishi sighed standing easily. "Good. We still have that double date." Tamishi stared at Maka before laughing.

* * *

Tamishi sighed as he pulled back on his shirt. After his group got back to Death City he went straight to Stein as per his orders. Stein had just ran some test and Tamishi waited for the results. Stein soon came in.

"Well I have good news and bad news, and more good than bad." Stein said this as he sat in a chair. Tamishi sighed.

"Well hit me with it." Tamishi said this as he sat in the edge of the bed.

"Well I'll start with the bad news. It seems that some of the kishin's black blood has mixed with yours, more than what happened with Soul. However it seems like your soul has adapted to it already, and is resonating with it as we speak. This has also hasten your recovery dramatically...meaning as of today, you are able to take missions." Stein said this and Tamishi was stunned. _'I have...the same curse as Soul and Crona...' _Tamishi thought this as he grimaced and Stein smiled. "Also, you should know that because your soul is so easily resonating with the black blood, you probably can use it without falling into madness, seeing as you have a natural resistance to it." Tamishi looked at Stein.

"Wait seriously!" Tamishi stood as he exclaimed this, and Stein grinned.

"Yes. You wavelength resonates with madness and all other wavelengths. With that, how about you go meet your friends." Stein said this with a smile, and Tamishi nodded before rushing out. Stein chuckled. "Well now...looks like he just jumped to the luckiest Meister in the DWMA... even if Maka has a Grigori soul."

Everyone stared at Tamishi as he finished telling them what Stein had told him, except for Maka, Soul, and Allie. Maka and Soul looked worried, but Allie looked like she was intrigued by this. Crona seemed fearful, though Patti gave his hand a squeeze. Black Star looked deep in thought and looked at Tsubaki, who changed to her Ninja Sword form. He flipped the blade, and offered it to Tamishi.

"Then let's get started, this area of forest needs clearing anyways." Black Star said this causing everyone to stare at him, but Kid nodded. Tamishi nodded and accepted Tsubaki, and cut his arms, letting his blood flow. He felt a tug in his stomach as his blood turned black. Tamishi sighed and walked towards the forest, feeling the Black Blood enhancing his physical abilities. He smiled and flung his arms out.

"Bloody Slicer!" Tamishi yelled this out as he the blood flew out and sliced through the forest, clearing it with the two blades. Everyone watched in amazement but paled as Allie transformed and they initiated soul resonance. "Riot Blast." Tamishi said this as he fired of the attack, and everyone saw that it was stronger than ever. As the blast cleared Allie changed back. She looked giddy and happy.

"Holy crap that was a rush! I didn't think we could resonate that high! And I didn't feel any madness, only its power." Allie said this as she hugged Tamishi tightly and kisses him. Tamishi grinned.

"Yeah it was...Oh Soul, Crona." Tamishi looked at them and they looked at him curiously. "Tell me if that annoying little demon does anything. I'll set him straight. I shouldn't be the only special one as he said he can block the madness himself." The two said people's jaws dropped and laughed the others soon joining in.

* * *

**DE88: Yeah so let me explain something. Tamishi's soul is something known as a chaotic soul, meaning its wavelength is constantly shifting and changing and naturally shifts and adapts to meld with any wavelength. The closest to this in the canon material is Stein, however Tamishi's soul includes madness wavelengths, which gives him a natural immunity to it. I also allows him to wield and resonate with any weapon easily. However the chaotic soul wavelength has one main drawback that hasn't been revealed, and one weakness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DE88: Hey guys hope you have like the story! Here is Chapter four! Special thanks to Warrior for reviewing my Story. -sends warrior a soul cookie-**

* * *

_Chapter four: The new mission._

Tamishi sighed as he walked into the death room with Maka, Soul and Allie. It had been a three months since they had gotten back from Italy, and evidently Lord Death had a special assignment now. As they walked Tamishi fiddled around with a small sphere of black blood, which annoyed Maka. Tamishi had fallen into this habit ever since he started using the black blood, usually giving the excuse of training his control of it, though he found it fun to make it change shapes and fly around him. As the got to Lord Death he absorbed the orb and yawned.

"Heya guys. Good to see yah. I see Tamishi is still playing with his black blood." Lord Death said this cheerfully, causing Tamishi to smile sheepishly.

"Dad what is this about?" Allie asked this and Lord Death sighed. Tamishi could tell he wanted to have a bit more fun.

"Right, Right. Well as you know Maka and Soul need only one more kishin soul...and I have found a suitable one...however this kishin is immensely powerful. So I am sending you two with them to go collect it's soul." Lord Death said this seriously. They all nodded as they understood how important this was. "Oh and one last thing...it seems its another experimental kishin...this one for weapons."

* * *

Tamishi groaned as he was slammed into a wall after blocking one of the kishin's hammer arm attacks. Maka growled as she launched herself at the kishin. The kishin dodges the attacks while laughing and slashes at Maka and she jumps back.

"Damn it he's an autonomous weapon with different forms..."Tamishi said this with a grimace. The Kishin had a sadistic grin, and its upper body was larger than his lower. Tamishi cursed at himself for being careless. Even with the black blood he knew he couldn't survive an impact attack. The kishin seemed to be able to heat his weapon parts to extreme temperatures.

"Yeah...I just need one clear shot." Maka said this as she tightened her grip on Soul and Tamishi smirked. He had a plan in place now. A brilliant plan.

"Maka rush him. Be ready to end this. I'll make sure you have a shot." Maka nodded and activated Witch Hunter. She rushed the Kishin and it moved to block her, but found that black cords bound him in place. Tamishi smirked as he saw that his plan worked. He had let small pools of his black blood sit around the kishin. He was planning on making a cage but this was just as good. "This one is called, Blood Bindings." Tamishi said this as Maka sliced through the kishin causing it to turn into a soul. Soul changed back as Tamishi absorbed the black blood and chuckled as he ate it.

"That was cool Tamishi." Soul said this as the bumped fists and Allie giggled with Maka. Then suddenly something hit Soul and Tamishi hard, blasting them back into a wall. Tamishi immediately yelled out in pain as he felt several of his ribs break. Allie immediately was at his side, as Maka got to Souls.

"Hahahahaha that was fun now then who will die." A woman said this as she walked up smiling creepily. She held her hand out smiling and Tamishi could tell it was magic. _'Damnit a witch!' _Tamishi instantly paled and froze up. The witch fired a blast of magic energy. Maka immediately stood in front of them despite Soul yelling at her. Maka was hit by the blast, and caught by Soul. Allie was scared as she saw the witch was charging another attack, but this time Maka charged her, and somehow, a blade sprouted from her back to skewer the witch, forcing the witch to back up. "Damn it all." She continued to dodge Maka and Tamishi snapped out of his daze and saw that Maka's face was blank. Soul cursed and ran to her and held her back, and Tamishi sent his black blood forward to attack the witch cursing. She saw that she wasn't going to get an easy fight and retreated. As she did Soul sighed and fell backwards against a wall with Maka in his arms.

"Soul...is Maka a..." Allie started asking this but Soul looked away.

"Her dad is a deathscythe. Not as surprising as Allie being a dual weapon and a Reaper...you plan on telling her?" Tamishi asked this and Soul sighed.

"Yeah...once I am a deathscythe... I'm going to tell her and see if I can be her Meister..." Soul said this with a sigh. "She also did this during the fight with the Kishin...funnily enough this was almost exactly like that." Soul said this with a chuckle and Tamishi stood, wincing slightly.

"Lucky. You get the joys of being a weapon and meister...ah well I can stand being the luckiest." Tamishi said this with a laugh as he helped Soul up.

* * *

Soul and Maka stood up next to Spirit, Stein and Lord Death, and all the teachers and EAT students of class crescent moon. Tamishi and Allie and the rest of the gang was smiling as Lord Death started talking.

"Today, Soul Eater Evans has meet the requirements and now has the honor of becoming one of my personal weapons. Now Soul, here is the last soul." Lord Death said this as he held out a witches soul, the one of the witch Arachne, recovered from the final battle with Asura. Soul accepted the soul and swallowed it, an air of energy surrounding him before he transformed into his weapon form, showing his new form. The prominent eye is now framed by gold metal, which goes around the eye and then splits into two strands of metal, which latch themselves onto the edge of the blade. The slight extension with the three holes is replaced by small wing-shaped objects, one red and one black. The blade's curve is also sharper, and the zig-zagged line separating the black and red is gone, with only three zig-zags and the rest a straight line. He changed back with a smirk and Lord Death cleared his throat. "Now then Soul...you have an announcement." Lord Death said this and Soul nodded and looked at Maka.

"Maka...there is something you need to know...when you took that blast from Asura and went unconscious...you exhibited...weapon blood..." Soul said this and Maka was stunned. She was trying to understand what he was saying. "Maka...you are a weapon...and a meister...so uhh ack!" Soul said this as Maka tackle hugged him.

"So that means you are going to be my meister right? But my question is how?" Maka said this with a grin and Soul pointed at Spirit.

"Him Maka duh. Dang bookworm...oh hey try transforming. Just Imagine a scythe." Soul said this and Maka nodded before closing her eyes. After about a minute she started to glow and changed into a scythe. The scythe handle was silver, and white chibi wing designs framed a green eye. The blade was green and silver, similar to Soul's, but she only had two zig zags. Soul held her gently and experimentally spun her before she changed back, smiling.

"Well now then lemme tell you two that I am assigning you two some tutors. Tamishi, Allie please take care of them." Lord Death said this with a wave and the two said people smiled and nodded. "Now Maka these are yours, Soul wanted you to have them." Lord Death said this as he brought out a small pile of souls, thirty four in all. Maka nodded and experimental ate one.

"Hmmm I can see what you were saying soul. The texture is unique." Maka said this as she swallowed a soul and smiled, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

Soul sighed as he finished playing the piano with Tamishi, both of them asked to play by there partners and girlfriends. They both moved to the balcony looking out at the courtyard.

"So you are Soul." Soul turned when he heard this and saw a woman with blond hair with Maka next to her. Tamishi chuckled as Soul paled.

"Uh yes maam." Soul said this and the woman laughed, smiling.

"I am Maka's mother, Kami. You better take care of her boy." She said this as she ruffled his hair, causing him to growl. "Well Maka I don't know how you keep this one on a leash." Kami laughed as Maka blushed and then chopped Soul. "Oh thats how." Kami said this as Soul held his head.

"Maka...where the hell do you get the damn book." Tamishi asked this bluntly, earning him a chop, but he just took it without cringing and smiled.

"I dunno. How can you just take one of them." Maka countered with this and Tamishi just brought out a black blood orb. "Oh thats how." The whole exchange just got Kami on another laughing fit, which got everyone laughing. Tamishi smiled as he saw Allie walking to them and moved to meet her.

* * *

"Come on focus. You two need to be able to do this." Tamishi said this as he watched Soul try and pull off Witch Hunter. So far, the results were pathetic. Soul sighed and tried again, the two of them bouncing there wavelengths between them, but as soon as it was near the peak, it dissipated violently. Tamishi sighed as Soul cursed.

"Damnit...This is so damn hard." Soul said this and Tamishi smirked, remembering the times he had to go through this, and then scowled and shook his head.

"Soul...maybe this will help. Just think of it as two melodies, its just you need to lead instead of adding yours to Maka's." Tamishi said this, hoping the music reference would help. Soul stood there for a second before nodding.

"Alright. One more time. Soul Resonance!" Soul said this as he starts the resonance. Soul and Maka started passing there wavelengths. Tamishi watched as there souls resonated and Soul smiled as he lead the resonance Maka's scythe blade now growing. "Witch Hunter!" Soul yelled this as the Resonance peaked and Tamishi smiled.

"Congrats you just did soul resonance. Only took you a week to relearn it." Tamishi said this as Soul leaned against a tree sweating and panting. Maka had changed back and was smiling brightly. "Now there is the difficulty of actually fighting though you have that covered by Kami and Spirit." Tamishi said this with a smile as he remembered how they were partnering up again.

"Yeah. Mama and Papa make a real good team...I wonder if she will give him a second chance...though I doubt it." Maka said this with a slight smile and Tamishi laughed. He was about to say something else but Black Star decided to land in the clearing.

"Yo mission update. We officially are a group called Spartoi. Right now, our goal is getting Maka and Allie to Deathscythes ASAP. Plus there is uniforms by the way." Black star said this and Tamishi groaned.

"Great...this mission sucks."

* * *

**DE88: I said this was based off the Anime, so yeah I am making Maka a weapon. I hope you like her weapon form. review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DE88: Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it cus I had some fun writing it.**

* * *

_Chapter five: Realization of Fears_

Tamishi sighed as he pulled on a black vneck shirt, and a fitted jacket with the Spartoi symbol on the sleeve. He yawned as he threw some bread into the toaster and felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Isn't it my turn to make breakfast?" Allie asked this as she leaned up and kissed Tamishi's cheek. Tamishi chuckled and turned in her grasp, kissing her as he picked her up, her arms moving to encircle his neck.

"Heh we have to get to the school early, so I decided to just throw in some toast." Tamishi said this as he set his weapon partner down. She smiled and rested her head against his chest and smiled at him. They stood there smiling till the toaster signaled breakfast was ready. Both of them put a topping on there toast before running out the door. Tamishi luckily could drive with only one hand however he started his bike with the toast stuck in his mouth causing Allie to giggle as the bike roared to life and they flew down the street, driving straight to the school.

* * *

Maka sighed as Tamishi and Allie came in. Soul smirked as he high fived the blue eyed meister. Maka smiled as she looked at the little grouping talking. She turned to Lord Death who was patiently waiting there.

"Alright now that you four are here, I have found a suitable mission for you four." Lord Death said this and Maka smiled. She was excited to be going for more souls. Ever since she found out she was a weapon, she and Soul had been working overtime training. She looked to her white haired meister and deathscythe, seeing his grin. She smiled and remembered that Soul was working even harder than her, always spending time with Stein or Tamishi, as both of them were amazing at soul manipulation, however Soul gravitated towards Tamishi, mainly because he could understand Tamishi's explanations of things. "Now then you should leave imm-" Lord Death was cut off by an explosion that rocked even the death room. Soul and Maka looked at each other before running out with Tamishi and Allie behind them.

"Maka what is ahead!" Soul said this as they ran through the school, seeing its halls empty.

"There is about fifteen witches outside!" Maka said this and noticed that Tamishi stopped in his tracks. Soul looked back to see him and both Maka and Soul decided to keep going. Tamishi had Allie so they were fine. As they go outside, they saw something that was...horrible. Maka's first count was wrong, as now she couldn't even tell how many witches there were.

"Liz, Patti!"

"Tsubaki!" Black Star and Kid yelled this and Maka saw they were on the ground, both of them looking beaten up pretty bad. Soul growled lowly, causing Maka to turn and see that the witches had taken said weapons, and Crona. The witches flew off with their friends and Maka saw red.

"Soul we have to stop them." Maka said this as she transformed. Soul grabbed her in mid air and spun her flawlessly.

"Understood Maka. Let's go Soul Resonance! Witch Hunter!" Soul yelled this as he charged the nearest witch, slashing with the Super skill. "Figure Six Hunter!" The witch dodged the downward blow and Soul growled "Letter U Hunter!" Soul flipped the scythe back up, the witch just moving to the side to dodge him strike. _'Damn it, I am too slow! If Maka was wielding me, she would have done this on the first strike!'_ Soul thought this as he was blasted by a magic attack, losing his grip on Maka. Maka changed back to help him but a witch grabbed her and used a spell to restrain her limbs. "MAKA!" Soul roared this as he got up rushing at the witch, who just smiled and blasted him again. He was blasted back into a wall, and he groaned.

"SOUL! DAMMIT LET ME GO!" Maka yelled this as she struggled against the witch, but she just cackled as she sat on a broom and started to fly off. Maka yelled fruitlessly, tears streaming down her face as she watched Soul get farther and farther away.

"Riot Blade." Maka's eyes widened as suddenly a flash of white passed her and went through the witch, killing her with a swift blow. She felt an arm wrap around her as she fell and saw it was Tamishi, his eyes hard and full of hatred. As they reached the ground, Tamishi cut her bindings and she ran to Soul helping him up. Soul smiled softly.

"Remind me to thank Tamishi later." Soul said this as he looked at the Meister who was staring down the last of the witches. Now only three remained, the others left carrying weapon partners.

"Well now seems like we still have two to collect. Oh well I was hoping we wouldn't lose anyone in this operation, but it seems we did. You there Meister. How about you hand over those two weapons." A witch said this looking at Tamishi. Maka looked at Tamishi and noticed how he was. _'Amazing...He is looking his fear in the eye and not flinching...wait how is his soul.' _Maka thought this as she activated her soul perception and gasped. Soul looked at her and put a hand on hers, resonating with her so he could hear what she was seeing and his eyes widened with what he heard. Maka saw the purple hued soul that was Tamishi, but she was surprised at how large it was. He practically radiated his soul which was almost as large as Stein's. Soul noted that it was loud as Stein's but staticy. Maka was mesmerized by how his soul shifted and rolled. Tamishi clenched his fist.

"The answer to that would be a no. I won't give you them. The only way you are getting them is if you pry them from my dead hands." Tamishi said this quietly as he launched himself at the witch, surprising her as he cut her in half with Riot Blade. "I hope you understoo-" Tamishi was interrupted as he, and everyone else in the area was slammed into the ground, the gravity of the area getting heavy. Maka groaned as she tried to get up from the ground. A witch cackled from the two remaining.

"Gravity Magic. You like it? Now then, we were ordered to not kill any of you, evidently its more painful as I can tell from your little faces." The witch said this as she casually walked up to Tamishi and nudged his head with her foot. Tamishi growled at the witch, looking at her with Malice. The other witch smiled as she stepped rather hard on his hand, before sending a swift kick to his arm, breaking it, causing him to yell out in pain and release Allie. The witch picked the gunblade up and put bindings on it that stopped Allie from changing. Maka gasped as this happened and the Witch smiled before picking Maka up, binding her again.

"Let her go!" Soul yelled this trying to get up the gravity was too intense. The witches laughed looking at him and Maka noticed that behind them, Tamishi's soul was expanding, it was growing even more, its purple turning darker, more to resemble an electric purple. She turned her head to see that he was on one knee, panting as he held his broken arm.

"No...I won't let you do it again...I won't lose another!" Tamishi roared this out as he made two blades of his black blood from the cuts on his arms and rushed at the witches, surprising Maka. Maka noticed something in Tamishi's eyes as he attacked, she saw that he was afraid. Maka could tell that this was the kind of fear that made someone desperate. The witches turned to see him coming and one flicked her hand, and Tamishi crashed into the ground, coughing blood from the impact. He groaned as he lifted his head up to glare at the witches.

"Hmmm this brat might cause problems if he was able to get up...oh well he isn't a weapon so we leave him." The witch not carrying Maka said this as she summoned a broom and sitting on it, like her ally. The started to fly off and the other witch lifted her gravity spell. As soon as it was lifted, Tamishi got up, paying no attention to the pain he felt and focused his soul wavelength at his feet, launching himself at the witches.

"Bloody Shot!" Maka heard Tamishi yell this and he fired an orb of black blood from his palm, hitting a witch in the shoulder. The witch hissed and the other flicked her hand. Tamishi cursed as he felt the gravity get more intense and fired another shot, but missed as he fell down to earth, screaming in pain as he landed on his broken arm. He looked up to see that Allie had transformed but was recaptured easily.

"Tamishi!" Allie screamed this and said something that Tamishi saw but couldn't hear as he blacked out. Soul rushed to his side and saw that he was unconscious. Soul also noticed that Tamishi had tears marks on his face. He looked at the two black spots in the sky that were the witches, and clenched his fists.

"Dammit...Maka..." Soul said this before falling to his knees, crying.

* * *

Soul sighed as Stein took roll, noting that Tamishi was not in class. Soul looked to see the three seats that had been empty for the past week. Soul grimaced as he thought about that and the defeat that they were suffered. Soul was almost too wound up that he almost missed Sid coming in.

"Professor, Lord Death wants you Soul, Kid and Black Star in the death room." Sid said this and Stein sighed as the said people stood up and walked out with him. Black Star sighed, Soul noting that he was unusually quiet. Kid, as Soul saw, looked still crestfallen. They walked to the death room, and once they got there they saw that Joe was there and Azusa was there with a weird table both of them looking frustrated. He also saw Spirit and Kami, Kami looking like she was just crying. Soul understood how hard it must be for them, as Spirit seemed to shake slightly every time Soul saw him. Lord Death sighed.

"Hey everyone. I called you here because I wanted to update you on our progress." Lord Death said this and Soul saw Kid look hopeful. Soul sighed, knowing from the atmosphere that they hadn't made much progress. "Well to be frank...we are hitting our heads against a wall. We just can't seem to find them." Lord Death said this and Kid hung his head, his crestfallen look reappearing. Soul sighed.

"Lord Death, what if the kids looked for them...I bet if they used Soul to resonate, they could find them effectively then." Stein said this as he pulled out a Cigarette lighting it. Marie sighed as she came out from behind Steins mirror.

"Well we tried that already...Kid couldn't pick them up and Black Star can't even wield Soul." Spirit said this with a sigh and Soul clenched his fist.

"Well then that means Tamishi needs to do it...the only problem is..." Stein said this with a sigh. Soul sighed knowing that the meister in question was probably in his room on his bed curled in a ball, as he had been since he woke up. Black Star sighed and started to walk out. "Where are you going Black Star?" Black Star sighed.

"Someone needs to get him to snap out of it right. So thats what I am going to do." Black Star said this quietly before walking out, leaving the room stunned. Soul smiled.

"Well then, things are serious if Black Star is being like this."

* * *

Tamishi sat quietly on the floor of his room, his back to his door. He had his arms around his legs, his head resting on his knees. He sobbed quietly as his mind went back to the days he now dreaded. He didn't notice the blue ninja that had entered his room till that said ninja started talking.

"I thought I would find you here." Tamishi looked up at Black Star, Black Star noticed the brown haired meisters eyes had bags under them, and were bloodshot. Black Star sighed and pulled out a chair from his desk and sat down.

"What do you want Black Star..." Tamishi said this as he rested his head against his knees. Black Star sighed and looked at him seriously.

"Easy, the same thing everyone else wants. The person who never gave up before. I want the old Tamishi back, the one who can help us. Not this pathetic crybaby." Black Star said this bluntly. Black Star didn't care right now if his words seemed harsh, he knew what he was doing.

"Not like anything I can do will help at all..." Tamishi said this and Black Star gritted his teeth. Tamishi was pissing him off with how negative he was being. "Look at how easily they were taken...I couldn't do anything..." Tamishi said emotionlessly, looking up again. In an instant Black Star grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air. He looked Tamishi straight in the eye.

"Killing two witches and getting up against all odds is not nothing to scoff at. Tamishi, none of us could even stand and yet you did! You alone were able to kill two witches, and then wound another! And right now you are the only one who can find them dammit! So wake the fuck up to reality!" Black Star growled this out and Tamishi just sighed and turned away. Tamishi opened his mouth to say something but Black Star slammed his fist into the door next to his head. He turned to see the Blue haired assassin and saw that his eye closed, tears falling. "Dammit Tamishi. You are the only one who can resonate high enough with Soul to find them...To find Tsubaki. You are our only hope right now and you are just sulking here!" Tamishi's eyes widened as Black Star shouted this his eyes looking desperate. He let Tamishi go and rubbed his eyes, turning to leave. Tamishi stood there for a second before clenching his fists. _'Gods I have been stupid. Dammit Black Star is right. Right now I am the only person who can find them...because they have Allie...wait...I get it now...finally...this is my fear...Now I have to face it...' _Tamishi thought this as he shook his head down.

"Black Star..." Tamishi said this and Black Star turned to see him slam his fist into the door, his eyes now bright and shining with his determination. "Thanks...Now tell me where the hell Soul is."

* * *

"If Black Star can get Tamishi, then the only problem will be how to make a team." Stein said this with a smile.

"Well Spartoi should go with you." Kid said, the hope in his eye rekindled thanks to Black Star's actions. Stein smiled and Lord Death sighed.

"And who would lead you guys. Before Maka was team leader, as you guys decided. Who will lead now to save her." Lord Death stated this, and Kid was at a loss for words. Soul however smirked.

"Tamishi of course. Once he is back to his old self, not a damn thing is going to stop him, not even an order from you Lord Death. So I put my vote for Tamishi." Soul said this calmly and looked to Kid who nodded. Lord Death sighed. The doors of the death room suddenly opened violently, Tamishi standing on one leg, his other outstretched as he had kicked the door. His face looked more alive than it had in the past week, though he was scowling and his eye glowed with a fire that Soul smiled at. Black Star was behind him smirking.

"Well if that is settled, lets find them Soul! I am ready to tear something apart." Tamishi exclaimed this and Soul nodded, transforming and Tamishi caught him before walking out of the Death Room and the school and jumping up to the top of the school.

"Glad to have you back Tamishi." Soul said this as the reached the top, a small crowd now standing in the courtyard. Tamishi put Soul in a position so he could see Soul's image in the blade.

"Thanks, its feels good to be back. Now lets do this." Tamishi said this, Soul nodding. Tamishi spun Soul and held him behind him before activating his black blood and Soul Perception. Stein smiled as he saw Tamishi's soul grow.

"Let's go Soul Resonance!"

* * *

**DE88: Alright cliffhanger time. Do they find them? Is stein right, and how will this battle go. Tune in for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DE88: Hey guys, I am here with chapter six. I hope you enjoy this cus I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Warring Souls_

Tamishi looked over the witches facility he had found with Soul's help, noting that there was two guards. Behind him was Soul, Kid, and Black Star who were here to ensure their partners safety. Stein and Kami were here with their deathscythes.

"Seems like two guards, but they will probably raise an alarm for more. All in all I sense about a hundred fifty witches souls, and countless kishin souls." Stein said this with a sigh. "As I see it we will need a resilient front line for frontal assault." Stein said this with a slight smile and Kami sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well see you at the entrance then." Tamishi said this as he stood up turning to them. Kami turned her head quickly.

"Wait you! I doubt you could get there before a whole army gets there with how you soul is." Kami said this as she looked at Tamishi's soul, confirming that it easily matched her own and Stein's. Tamishi scoffed as he walked over to the side of the mountain that was at there backs and put his feet against it, holding himself up with his arms, his body parallel to the ground. He tensed his legs.

"I can get there with my Soul Leap ability. Now then I will see you there." Tamishi said this, and Stein watched his soul expand slightly before he launched himself from the wall, leaving craters in the wall. Tamishi shot from the cliff like a bullet and soon he was on the guards and grab both of their heads. "Twin Soul Force." Tamishi said this as he slammed their heads into the ground and sent his soul wavelength into there heads, killing them. Stein sighed as the other members of Spartoi followed.

"Why are we letting him do stuff like that." Kami asked this with a sigh and Stein chuckled. "He is going to become reckless." Kami said this as she and Stein jumped down the cliff face, Kami using Spirit to slow her descent.

"No he isn't. His soul reacts strongly to his emotions. You have noticed right." Stein said this to Kami and she shook her head. The two of them walked towards the entrance, Stein sighing. "His soul has been coined as chaotic, fitting as he has ADHD. It is actually closely tied to his emotions. When he gets like this, determined and angry, it grows to a considerable size and power. However the inverse is true, if he is unsure and saddened, or even grieving, his soul shrinks and becomes weaker." Stein said this and Kami stopped slightly stunned. Stein turned to her smiling.

"So his emotions are his greatest ally and his worst enemy at the same time..." Kami said this quietly and Stein laughed.

"Yes that is right. Though the same can be said for his fears. They can make or break him, depending on what is at stake." Stein said this and saw Kami was confused, and sighed again and turned away. "For the last two years...Tamishi has been afraid of having a partner, fearing that he will lose that partner. As you saw, that fear broke him. I wouldn't doubt that a NOT student could have taken Tamishi down. Tamishi is also afraid of witches...however this fear is different. This fear actually makes him stronger, makes him react faster against witches." Stein said this as he looked up and Kami sighed. Stein chuckled. "You know...I think that it wasn't until Tamishi lost his first partner that he started getting stronger, that his emotions started to take more and more affect over his soul. He didn't have anyone to encourage him before." Stein said this as they started moving. They could see the clearing that was flooding with Kishins and they saw the students fighting. Tamishi was pushed back by a clawed kishin, but he just roared and formed a blade on his left hand and his right elbow and attack. Black Star and Kid were working in tandem, and Soul was just going all out. Stein chuckled. "The old Tamishi would just give up when he couldn't do something...but now he just won't stay down unless he is forced too. Tamishi use to be a joker that took nothing seriously, now he rarely jokes around. Its that attitude that makes me confident that he can do this without being reckless." Stein said this as the students thinned out the Kishins. Kami sighed.

"Well that was a long explanation, but if it holds true, doesn't that mean he will be weaker with Allie. Not to mention he has been hit." Kami pointed this out, but instantly noticed that Tamishi's wounds where small and only on his arms, seeing as his jacket was tied around his waist.

"He is utilizing his Black Blood, so he is going to take some minor hits. And I doubt that he will be weaker with Allie. No resonating with her will only make him stronger. It's funny, his soul is resistant to madness, but it constantly is shifting with his emotions. To anyone else, this would be maddening, but to him its natural. He is like his soul, always changing and moving, never stopping." Stein said this as Tamishi leapt from Kishin to Kishin, leaving only a path of red souls in his wake. "That is why we can't stop him now, he will just change and take us down. I'd rather he take out the Kishins."

"So he is his own madness. That is funny...I thought he seemed to normal."

* * *

Maka's head snapped up just as the building shook. Actually every weapon's head snapped up, except for Allie, who was looking smug for some reason. There witch guards looked at each other before calling in with some kind of radio.

"Seems like someone is attack the front gate. Must be the remaining weapons." One of the witches said this with a slight chuckle. The other witch cackled.

"Fallen right into a trap, even if they get the kids, she won't let them leave." The other witch said this as she turned to the captive weapons. "Looks like Death finally sent someone, too bad they can't win." The witch said this cackling, and everyone seemed to get downtrodden. However, someone started giggling. Maka looked to see Allie, who was giggling with a smirk. "What you think the Deathscythes can win huh?" The witch asked this and Allie smiled widely.

"Oh no, deathscythes are not your problem. No your problem is a certain meister." Allie said this before looking at Maka. "You can see him right?" Maka's eyes widened and she activated her soul perception, seeing the meister in question, and another soul that brought her comfort and a smile to her face.

"Please those meisters are broken by now." The witch said this with a grin, however that grin didn't stay long, as she saw Allie's more confident smile.

"Not my meister. Oh no, I am pretty sure you royally rubbed him the wrong way. Shame, I so wanted to kill you myself, but I guess watching my boyfriend kill you is good enough." Maka was surprised to hear Allie say this. Allie didn't seem like someone who like watching pain, but right now, she was seeing a side of Allie that was sadistic as hell. The witch was even scared of the reaper weapon, who was smiling sadistically.

"Bullshit, no way a lone meister could go through a witch, never mind two!" The witch said this as a door was forced open.

"I care to differ. Twin bloody shot!" Tamishi said this as he shot two black blood bullets at the witches, the bullets going through there heads, killing them. "Soul! I found them! Lemme take care of this." Tamishi said this as he ran up to the bars and used the blades of black blood he had to cut through the bars quickly before releasing his black blood and collapsing down to one knee. As he did, the other meisters ran in.

"Soul! Mama!" Maka exclaimed this as she ran up to Soul hugging him tight. Soul held her tight and he felt her grab his shirt and start crying. Soul sighed with a smile as he saw Liz and Tsubaki doing something similar. Kami and Stein stood back at the entrance with slight smiles.

"I'm here Maka, you don't have to worry anymore." Soul said this quietly, Maka lifting her head to look at him, smiling before lightly kissing him. Soul grinned as she pulled back. Maka smiled back and turned her head to Tamishi, who was still catching his breath. "He has been running himself ragged...he did kill most of the kishins and witches up to this part." Soul said this and Maka's eyes widened. She couldn't see Tamishi's eyes, but she could tell that his soul was surprisingly calm, but it was strong right now. Allie walked up to Tamishi and held out a hand.

"Heh I came like you thought as I would. Sorry it took me this long to get what you said." Tamishi said this with a slight smile before accepting her hand and stood up. Maka gasped as she saw his eyes. They were almost literally glowing, and they didn't show any of the fatigue that he had to be feeling. No Maka could see that he looked happy, but angry at the same time. She smiled slightly. _'Only Tamishi can look happy and angry at the same time.'_

"So what is the plan now?" Allie asked this as with a smirk, already knowing her meisters answer.

"How does clearing out this infestation of witches sound. I still have to vent some more." Tamishi said this with a smile and Maka's eyes widened and looked at Soul, who smiled.

"Spartoi's mission. Now mind if I am meister." Soul said this simply and Maka nodded before changing. Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters did the same thing but Allie smirked before stretching her arms.

"Sounds perfect. I am in a venting mood too." Allie said this as she transformed and Tamishi grabbed her, and caused Kid and Soul had to take a step back. As soon as Allie's hilt hit Tamishi's hand, there souls resonated and Tamishi's expanded forcefully as his punishment mode activated. Stein and Kami both looked impressed at them.

"Well now...It seems that there souls and minds are in complete sync..." Stein said this quietly, so that Kami could only hear him and she nodded.

"It is impressive...Alright! Everyone who isn't in Spartoi, come with us!" Kami said this before looking at the members of Spartoi, who looked ready to fight. "Good Luck!"

* * *

**DE88: Ummm yeah...don't piss off my oc's...ever.**

**Layle: Unless you are one of his. How many times did you send me to the hospital. -receives my foot in his face-**

**DE88: OUT! THIS IS NOT YOUR STORY LAYLE! Gods above and below, i need you all on leashes. Well tune in for the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**DE88: Hey guys are you ready for a new chapter, cuz here it is! I don't own Soul Eater Though if I did Maka and Soul would already be freaking together! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Resonance Hyper-speed._

Azusa stiffened as soon as she heard the sharp electrical cackle of her earpiece. She immediately put her hand to her radio, while Lord Death and Joe Buttataki looked at her.

"Tamishi are you there, please come in if you are." Azusa said this as she switched her radio from her earpiece to a loudspeaker. It took a minute, but she got a reply.

"Yeah Azusa I'm here. Listen we are already using Resonance Link, so I'm going to have you join in via radio. You can do that right, if so, we need a map of the area before moving on." Tamishi said this and Azusa sighed in relief, thankful that they had succeeded in part one.

"Right I will do that now. Clairvoyance!" Azusa said this as she picked up a special pen that Joe made and started moving it over the table, drawing a virtual version of the facility. The table was able to work of Azusa's Clairvoyance ability, and in this case it was needed. "Alright done. We will watch your progress from here." Azusa said this as she finished the map.

"Alright Azusa. Thank you for the map. We will be going silent now." Tamishi said this before turning off his mic and earpiece. Lord Death chuckled a bit.

"Well now this is a nifty invention, now we can track there positions, and I like how it denominates souls as well." Lord Death said this as he looked at the table, seeing the souls of Spartoi projected on it, the larger souls being the meisters. "You really have outdone yourself this time Joe." Lord Death said this and Joe just smirked and sipped his coffee. The trio watched the table for a few minutes, until Stein walked in with Kami, Spirit, and surprisingly Mifune. Lord Death tilted his head when he saw the samurai.

"I filled Mifune in Lord Death, he wanted to watch Black Star. How are they." Stein said this as he walked over to the table.

"Currently they are splitting up. Kid and Black Star are going through the outer paths, Maka and Chrona in the inner paths, and Tamishi is going through the middle." Azusa said this as she watched and Kami examined the table.

"Why does it seem like Maka and Soul are constantly switching Meister and weapon? And on that note why do they all seem to be going the same speed, I would have expected Black Star and Kid to pull forward in there paths." Kami said this after a minute and everyone looked and saw that the souls were indeed doing just that. Stein looked surprised for once.

"It seems like our little scythe meisters and gunblade meister have done it. They broke that barrier of their resonance." Stein said this quietly and Spirit looked at him.

"What barrier are you talking about Stein. You know what's going on." Spirit said this as Stein pulled out a cigarette. Stein smiled before turning his screw.

"They have managed to pull off Resonance Hyper-speed somehow. Black Star can naturally do it because of Tsubaki's accepting nature, but for Tamishi and Maka to be able to pull it off..." Stein said this calmly as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"What exactly is Resonance Hyper-speed? I have only heard of Soul Resonance, Professor Stein." Mifune asked this and Lord Death sighed.

"It is a higher form of Soul Resonance, one that increases the meister physical capabilities. Black Star's Speed and Shadow Stars are prime examples of pseudo Resonance Hyper-speeds, as they have the same effect, but are easier for him to pull of. In order for a Resonance Hyper-speed to be used, both the weapon and meister must be in complete sync." Lord Death said this using his hands to emphasise it and Mifune nodded, understanding.

"Well with Maka and Soul being both weapons and meisters, it must be easier now." Kami said this with a smile and then she looked at Tamishi's soul. "And if you remember Stein, Tamishi and Allie are in sync right now, you saw how powerful their resonance was when we left them. I don't doubt that Tamishi could pull it off right now. He and Allie are focused on taking out these witches." Kami said this and Lord Death sighed.

"Well they are nearing the final room now...Let us watch from my mirror."

* * *

Tamishi rushed out of his hallway to arrive at a drop off into a chamber. Tamishi landed on one knee and noticed that as he did, the rest of the team dropped in as well, Kid landing crouched and his weapons pointed forward, Black Star on his feet with a hand on the ground, Chrona descended easily, and Soul smiled as he stood with Maka in his hand.

"Seems like we all go here at the same time." Black Star said this as he got up and everyone nodded before turning their attention to the lone witch in the room, who was sitting with a crystal ball in her hands. Tamishi stood up, ready to fight.

"Well now, the DWMA sent some brats to clear this place. Well how disappointing." The witch said this as she kept her gaze on the crystal ball. "Too bad. Looks like your future is full of death." She said this with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah whatever lady! The only one dying today is you!" Black Star yelled this before running at the witch. The witch smirked before she rolled the crystal ball and began to levitate. As she did the ball flew forward fast, and hit Black Star in the stomach and launched him back. Black Star growled as he landed on his feet.

"Be careful Black Star... She seems different than any witch we have faced." Tamishi said this with a grimace. _'Soul you may have to go Weapon.' _Tamishi thought this to Soul and Soul nodded before Maka and he switched roles. Maka smiled as she held the deathscythe. The Witch then started laughing.

"Well children, maybe it would be better to tell you my name. I am Ranguki, and in the DWMA standards...I am a S ranked witch." The witch said this plainly, but everyone froze at her words.

"S Rank...that...that means that..." Kid stammered this and Black Star tightened his grip on Tsubaki. Maka looked over to Tamishi, scared that he was going to break, but Tamishi was shaking, and Maka saw his soul was large, and seething. Tamishi took a deep breath.

"S Rank eh. Like I care." Tamishi said this as he held Allie defensively. "That isn't going to stop me from taking your soul." Tamishi said this with a smirk and Maka was amazed at what he was saying. Everyone nodded to what he was saying, and for good reason. Tamishi was calm in the face of one of the strongest witches know to the DWMA. Kid looked at Tamishi with a smile and the witch growled.

"Cocky little brat huh. I have killed countless weapons and meisters!" The witch roared this out hysterically. "You think you can beat me. I can see every decision you make just like how you are-" The witch was cut off by one of Tamishi's black blood bullets grazing her shoulder. Tamishi looked at her coldly.

"Really now. You can read my future, yeah right. I think that is just a sham. What is really happening is that you have a dense gravity magic field up. However, ranged attacks aren't affected by it." Tamishi said this, and Maka noticed that Soul did feel heavier. But suddenly lighter as the witch growled.

"How did you figure that out." The witch asked this and Tamishi sighed.

"When you attacked Black Star. I noticed that he was moving slower than usual, and then I noticed that my weapon partner had weight, and normally I can't feel her weight." Tamishi said this as he smiled. "Now I think I is time. Soul hit it!" Tamishi said this as he and Black Star ran at the witch, and Soul started playing. Soon the witch was dodging attacks from everyone, blocking only the most deadly with her crystal ball. Their attacks followed Soul's rhythm, Maka, Tamishi, Black Star, and Chrona attacking together flawlessly while leaving openings for Kid to shoot at the witch. "Black Star now!" Tamishi yelled this as the witch started to fly up and Black Star nodded and used his arm to launch Tamishi up, as Tamishi readied Allie for a Soul Resonance. "Riot Blade: Seven Sins dance!" Tamishi roared this as he slashed at the witch seven times, each one blocked by the crystal ball, but the last hit shattered the ball. The witch growled.

"Spacial Storm!" The witch intoned this as the air shimmered around her. Tamishi quickly guarded as he was hit by an unseen force and was launched down into the floor. Tamishi groaned as he hit the floor but got up as Black Star and Maka got near him, Chrona in the air. _"Damnit all, she has some crazy spacial magic!" _Black Star said this with the link and everyone nodded. _"But you can tell when its happening. The air shimmers... Chrona I need your help, If we keep fighting her, we are just going to get hurt." _Tamishi looked at the pink haired meister as he told him the plan. Chrona nodded and the others nodded. Tamishi smiled as Chrona and he rushed the Witch. The witch giggled as she dodged their strokes. "Didn't learn did you! Spacial Rending!" The witch yelled this as she flung her arms out, and the air shimmered and both Tamishi and Chrona felt something cut into them all over there bodies, both yelling out in pain as they flew back, but both landed, Tamishi smirking. "NOW! RIOT BLADE!" Tamishi roared this out as he used his wavelength to launch forward as Black Star and Maka rushed the witch from the sides Chrona flew up and readied Ragnarok as Kid smiled.

"Witch Hunter!"

"Shadow Star: Broken Moon!"

"Screech Arrow!"

"Death Cannon!" Everyone launched their super attacks at the witch and she stood there as everyone got close before smirking.

"Spacial Rebound." Suddenly as she said this, the air around her exploded, flinging the three attackers back, all of them hitting a wall. Kid was blasted off his feet and Chrona was sent plummeting into the ground. The witch cackled as everyone started to pick themselves up.

"Dammit she can reflect our attacks." Kid said this as she stood up unsteadily.

"Of course I can! I can block all of your attacks!" The witch screamed this and Tamishi gritted his teeth. He looked at Maka, who had been caught by Soul before hitting the wall. She looked worried over Soul. _"Maka I will be fine. We have to find a way to beat her though."_ Soul said this to everyone and they looked at the witch. She was reveling in her own little move and Tamishi suddenly had an idea. _"Maka...use Genie Hunter." _Tamishi thought this and Maka looked at him, but understood his plan. Kid smiled as he fell backwards, exhausted. "Hah see you can't win!" Tamishi looked at the witch coldly. _"Allie...we need to do that thing again. Black Star use the walls." _Tamishi said this as he felt Allie mentally nod and Black Star nodded. Tamishi closed his eyes and mentally calmed himself. He focused on one thing, and felt a new strength wash over him. He tightened his grip on Allie as his eyes flung open and he ran straight for the witch, dodging any shimmering spots he saw. The witches eyes widened. "Impossible! How can you see my Spacial Mines!" The witch cried this as he drew near and he charged another riot blade.

"I am not your ordinary Meister. Riot Blade: Seven Sins dance!" Tamishi said this as he drew near the witch and Black Star appeared behind the witch.

"No escape! Shadow Star: Zeroth Forme, Infinity!" Black Star roared this as he made thirteen blades from the shadows and they attacks the witch. The witch cursed and dodged their attacks, however they did graze her but then she smiled.

"Spacial Repulsion!" She yelled this as she used her magic to blast them both back, both of them landing on the floor. As the did Black Star stabbed Tsubaki into the ground and Tamishi slammed his fist into the ground. Chrona smiled as he leaned on Ragnarok, impaled in the ground.

"Bloody bindings!"

"Shadow Star: Binding Shadows!" The meisters yelled this as cords of black blood and shadows wrapped around the witch, restricting her movements. She tried struggling but she soon saw the final part of the plan.

"GENIE HUNTER!" Maka screamed this out as she brought her mother's technique down on the witches head, splitting her in half. The witch screamed out as she felt the technique purging her soul and she dissolved as blood sprayed forth, covering Maka, Black Star and Tamishi.

"It's over...we win..." Tamishi said this as he stood up, only for his limbs to lose strength and he fell, Allie transformed and catching him as he let his exhaustion wash over him. Allie smiled as she caught him, knowing he was out cold.

"Yeah it is." She said this as she looked around and saw that Soul, who changed back, to tired to hold his weapon form, in Maka's arms. Maka sighed and wiped off some of the blood that had dripped onto her and Soul's face. Black Star was being picked up by Tsubaki, and Chrona had Kid on his back. Allie suddenly had a thought and took out Tamishi's earpiece and grabbed his mic, turning both on.

"Tamishi come in! Are you alright!" Allie sighed as she heard Azusa say this.

"We are fine. The guys seem to have worn themselves out. Anyone mind helping us."

* * *

Maka yawned as she got out of the bathroom. She had just spent thirty minutes cleaning her hair. _'Damn it, who knew blood was so hard to get out of hair.' _She thought this as she she went into the kitchen, wearing her flannel pajamas and opened the fridge seeing that it was stocked. _'Wow...Soul remembered to stock the fridge...wait this is what we bought last week...most of it seems untouched...'_ Maka thought this as she grabbed some chicken, smiling as she looked over to her sleeping partner, who she had her father leave on the couch. She started preparing the chicken for dinner, and just as soon as she slid it into the oven and closed the door, she jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. _'Soul...'_ Maka thought this as her hand reached for a book, but Soul caught her wrist.

"Hey no hitting me. I did come to get you didn't I. Even if Tamishi did most of the work." Maka turned in his grasp to see Soul smiling, his face still looking tired. Maka sighed.

"Yeah, just don't do that! You know I don't like it when you sneak up on me!" Maka whined as she said this and Soul smiled and kissed her deeply, effectively shutting down her mind.

"I know you don't like it, but it is cute when you jump like that." Soul said this as he pulled back, smirking. Maka blushed furiously and puffed up her cheeks. Soul just laughed. "Also, the whole embarrassed and angry look is cute too." Soul whispered this and Maka suddenly got a shiver before Soul kissed her again. Maka melted into the kiss and pressed up against him, her hands wrapping around his neck. They finally broke apart once they ran out of breath. "I think dinner needs your attention." Soul said this as he let her go and Maka nodded. She immediately check on the chicken and saw that it was nearly ready. Once it was Maka took it out and put each serving on a plate, before bringing them to the table.

"Hey Soul...why was the fridge barely touched?" Maka asked this as they ate and Soul sighed, putting down his utensils.

"That's because I was either at Kid's or your dad's place all last week..." Soul said this as he stared at his plate before starting to eat again. Maka was stunned at his answer. She guessed he had spent time on finding her, but so much that he hadn't even come home to eat. "I was so worried about you that I barely slept. At least I didn't lock myself in my room like Tamishi did." Soul said this snapping Maka out of her thoughts.

"Wait seriously!" Maka said this surprised and Soul laughed.

"Yeah, Black Star was the one to snap him out of it finally. Man when Tamishi gets depressed, he almost goes emo." Soul said this as he finished his plate and Maka giggled. Partially at the fact that Black Star was the one to cheer Tamishi up, and what Soul said.

"Tamishi as an emo is a scary thought. Too much black blood." Maka said this jokingly as Soul started washing his dishes, getting a chuckle out of the albino. Maka sighed. "Hey Soul...you know that promise you made me... you really mean it? Sorry if I ask too much." Maka asked this as she looked down.

"Yeah Maka. Once we make you a deathscythe. I promised right."

* * *

**DE88: Alright lets see. Major fight scene with Soul playing the piano. Check. Maka killing a witch with Genie hunter. Check. Strong enemy. Check. Soma scene. Check. Yep everything is in order, so see you guys later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DE88: Alright I have to say this now, and I will change it if need be, but I need to give special thanks to Warriorwolf19keyblademaster, for reviewing every frickin chapter, you are awesome. Now on to the story.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Memories._

"Alright the reason I called the four of you here today is because I want to inform you of something I have observed." Stein said this as he looked at Soul, Maka, Tamishi and Allie, all of whom he had called to have a special lesson. "This lesson will be me testing what I have observed last week. Now then who here has heard of Resonance Hyper-speed?" Stein asked this, and was unsurprised when Maka raised her hand. He was surprised when Tamishi raised his hand.

"It is a high form of resonance right? Thats what that bloody annoying demon said." Tamishi said this as he rubbed the back of his head. Stein chuckled as he mentioned the demon in his head.

"Yes you are right. It is a high form of Soul Resonance. One that affects and strengthens the Meister's body. And last week I observed that you four were able to do it." Stein said this and smiled at the surprise that was on everyone's face. "This could be a vital tool for you all, so I wanted you guys to practice it. Thats why I want you to try and get that feeling back." Stein said this, and he saw Tamishi and Maka's eyes light up. Soul sighed and transformed as Allie did. "Remember you have to be in complete sync with your partner to do this." The two meisters nodded to the professor. Tamishi and Maka closed their eyes.

"_Tamishi are you sure we can do this? You and focusing isn't that compatible." _Allie said this through their link and Tamishi smirked. He focused himself and calmed his thoughts, focusing on Stein, and a drive that he had to beat him. Allie caught on and smiled, starting to focus on the same thing. Soon Tamishi felt a tug from his stomach and a wave of strength washed over him. He opened his eyes and looked at Maka who was beaming, her soul stronger than he had ever seen it. Stein smiled and laughed, enthralled by the two meister's quick grasp of the material.

"That's it. You have it down easily! Now then, come at me!" Stein said this with a maniacal smile and Maka looked at him surprised but Tamishi smiled.

"Professor, no offense but I am pretty damn sure you need a weapon. This is me we are talking about." Tamishi said this as he hefted Allie, ready to attack if needed. Stein smiled and laughed.

"That is true. I would need Spirit or Marie to stand a chance against you two right now. Heh you two are dismissed from this lesson now. That is all." Stein said this as he walked away. _'I wonder what would happen if I stuck them into the candle room again...heh that is for another time.'_

* * *

"Wait, What!?" Black Star exclaimed this as Maka finished explaining Resonance Hyper-speed. Kid looked like he already knew, and Liz and Tsubaki were impressed. Tamishi leaned against a wall with a slight smirk and Allie was sitting next to Soul who just looked slightly bored but smiling.

"Yeah Black Star, you do a pseudo Resonance Hyper-speed. Your Speed Star and Shadow Star techniques." Maka said this, rolling her eyes slightly. Black Star sat there quietly and Kid sighed.

"So Maka, how many more souls do you need?" Kid asked this and Maka looked at Allie who was smiling widely.

"She needs fifteen, just like me." Allie said this and Kid looked confused. Tamishi sighed, and Maka looked at him, wondering what he was sighing about.

"What about the souls from the operation last week? You should be finished by now." Kid asked this and it hit Maka why Tamishi was sighing. Allie giggled.

"Tamishi only accepted the souls of the Kishins he took out with me." Allie said this and all eyes went to Tamishi who looked to the side. Maka wondered why he chose to do this as the meister was quiet.

"I didn't think that the souls I took out on my own should count. Nor any of the witches. They really didn't stand a chance in the state I was in. I wasn't proving my skills, just going for cheap shots." Tamishi said this as he stuck a hand in his pocket and threw Allie something which she caught. "Allie go ahead and leave without me, I have to go do something." Tamishi said this before leaving, and Maka noticed that his soul had a slight sadness to it. Allie looked at the keys in her hands, confused.

"What the...That isn't like Tamishi..." Allie said this and Black Star sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"He is always like this today. Don't worry he will be normal in a couple of hours." Black Star said this looking up, and all of the members of Spartoi other than Allie understood what he meant.

"Oh damn...that is today huh...damn I totally forgot." Soul said this as he folded his hands. Maka nodded, as she had forgot too. Allie looked at everyone confused and Maka sighed, deciding to tell the Reaper Weapon.

"Today is the day Tamishi...well lost his last partner... He is probably visiting his grave." Maka said this sadly, and Allie's eyes widened. Maka sighed as she remembered the ceremony Lord Death had for the fallen student. Allie suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to go find him." Allie said this suddenly and left, leaving Maka speechless. Soul chuckled before getting up and sitting next to Maka in the seat that Allie was occupying.

"She will be fine. Tamishi is lucky to have her. Like me and you." Soul said this with a kind smile. Maka smiled and nodded, knowing it to be true. Soul leaned in and kissed her and Black Star started retching.

"Get a room!" Maka growled and chopped Black Star as he said this and kissed Soul again with a giggle.

* * *

Allie found Tamishi sitting on the ground on a hill, that was surprisingly green. On that hill was a single gravestone. Allie stood behind the meister, trying to think of what to say. She had rushed out without thinking, and her brain froze when she saw Tamishi just sitting, his soul calm.

"You know you can come sit." Tamishi said this, lifting his head slightly back and Allie squeaked. She hadn't expected him to speak, she thought he would be deep in thought. Allie sighed and went and sat down, her face red. Tamishi sighed.

"So...this is..." Allie nervously tried to ask Tamishi what was on her mind, but she just couldn't. Tamishi's eyes were hard to read for once. She had no clue what he was thinking.

"Yeah this is Blitz. My last partner. He died protecting me from a group of witches." Tamishi said this emotionlessly. Allie looked at him as he stared at the grave, a question weighing on her mind. Tamishi smiled slightly.

"It was about two years ago...we were sent on a normal mission..." Allie was surprised. Tamishi was just telling her about this, without her asking at all.

* * *

_~Flash Back~_

Tamishi panted as he pressed up against a wall of a cave. Next to him was a young guy wearing a t shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket, his blond hair darkened with dirt, and his jeans having blood on them. Tamishi groaned and held his right arm, which was cut up pretty bad, and broken. The young guy looked at him with his hazel eyes.

"Tamishi are you alright?" The guy asked this quietly and pressed up against the wall as he heard something. Tamishi grimaced and then smiled.

"Yeah, Blitz...nothing that won't heal. But we need to get out of here...damn it if only I hadn't fell, then we would have the radio." Tamishi said this, thinking back to when he fell off a cliff while running, breaking his arm and the radio in the process. Blitz sighed and opened his bag that he had. He pulled out some heavy gauze and tended to Tamishi's arm. "Thanks man." Tamishi thanked the weapon as he finished and Blitz nodded.

"Yeah...and about getting out of here...only one of us can get out of this alive. So go. I will be decoy." Blitz said this seriously and Tamishi looked at him like he was crazy, he couldn't believe the weapon would say that.

"No way Blitz! I am not leaving my best friend to die! We go together." Tamishi said this and Blitz sighed and grabbed Tamishi's arm, causing the Meister to grimace in pain.

"And do what. You can't fight like this. No I am your weapon partner. That means in a situation like this, I will give my life for my Meister! Now get your scrawny ass going!" Blitz started yelling at the meister towards the end, and Tamishi clenched his fist, trying not to cry. He knew Blitz was right, but didn't want to believe this. Blitz sighed as he saw his Meister hesitating, and punched him. "Go. Trust me Mishi, there is someone out there that is a better weapon for you than me." Tamishi held his cheek as his weapon said this, stunned. Tamishi felt tears come to his eyes, but nodded, before dashing out of the cave, knowing that his best friend was never going to seen again.

* * *

Allie sat in awe as Tamishi finished the tale about Blitz's sacrifice. Tamishi sighed.

"After I returned to the DWMA...they did a search...but no body was found. He was presumed dead...hell it was a bunch of witches so he probably was dead. At the time,,,I was devastated. I couldn't do anything but let my best friend sacrifice himself. But now that I think back on it...If he hadn't I wouldn't have met you. Heh, I think Blitz had a feeling you and I would meet." Tamishi said this with a smile as he stood up, putting a hand on the grave. Allie sat there for a second, processing it all. She stood up as Tamishi turned around, and decided something then and there. She decided that she would never leave Tamishi's side, because she didn't want to hurt him ever.

"Well then we should do our best for him. Right, Mishi?" Allie said this with a smile, and Tamishi nodded, a soft smile on his face, and his eyes lighting up with joy as he heard the girl that he cared the most about saying his old nickname. Allie giggled and kissed Tamishi, then the two left the the grave, a rosemary, zinnia, and hyssop lay in front of it.

* * *

**DE88: Now then, I want someone to tell me w****hat those three flowers mean. Cookies to who get it right. Sorry for only the slight Soma, but I thought doing the whole spiel on Blitz was important. Anyways! Thanks again to Warrior, and review and lemme see if you can get the meaning of the flowers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DE88: So Evans here. Chapter nine is finally here my loyal fans and friends. This is kinda filler I guess, but at least its Soma filler. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Mission Complete_

Soul growled as he tightened his grip on Maka. In front of him was the last Kishin they needed to be able to go after a witch, and Soul did not want to fuck this up. Maka was getting impatient with Soul as he watched the kishin carefully. The Kishin smile and lunged forward and Soul saw his chance. He pivoted just enough to dodge the kishin, and held Maka so that the kishin impaled itself on its blade. Soul smiled as he brought Maka completely through the Kishin, it condensing into a soul that Maka promptly ate.

"Now then, Maka...what do you say." Soul said this with a smirk as he looked at Maka. Maka sighed and kissed him.

"One, good plan. Two we should report to Lord Death." Maka said this as she walked past him smiling, causing Soul to sigh as he turned to follow her, Maka making a beeline for a window. As she breathed on it and wrote the number Tamishi jumped down from the nearby rooftop, Allie right behind him.

"So you guys are reporting in to. Sweet." Tamishi said this as he stuck his hands into his pockets. Soul nodded and smiled slightly. Since that day Tamishi went to Blitz's grave, Tamishi seemed to be even more upbeat.

"So you kids got the ninety nine kishin souls I presume." Lord Death appeared and the four students nodded. Lord Death sighed happily before a couple of paper came threw the connection. "Then here is your witch assignments. These two should be perfect." Allie looked at Lord Death with a frown as Maka read the assignments.

"Really. A dove and scorpion witch." Maka said this as she read and Lord Death cut the call mysteriously and Tamishi chuckled.

"Dove is all yours." Tamishi said this as he folded the paper up and walked off, heading to his bike so he can get to the location. Maka growled as he left, her cheeks puffing up.

"What the hell! I don't get a say!" Maka yelled this and Soul laughed.

"The dove does fit you angel." Soul said this with a smirk, Maka blushing as she heard him.

"Whatever...Let's go we will be late if we don't." Maka said this walking past a grinning Soul. Soul sighed and followed her, knowing that she was actually jumping a screaming with happiness on the inside.

* * *

Soul growled as he used Maka to flip back from the dove witches attacks. Sharp blade like feathers flew at him as he spun Maka quickly using her like a shield. The fight had gone basically like this, the witch merely keeping them at bay.

"Soul we have to get closer!" Maka yelled this as Soul dodged another volley of feathers and glanced at Tamishi, who was faring well against the lightning fast tail of the scorpion witch, and Soul say Tamishi use his riot blade, sending a wave at the witch who dodged it.

"Maka I can't get close but let's try something!" Soul said this as he deflected more of the feathers the witch smiling, her feathered coat and dress ruffling in the wind. Soul smiled as he ran up a wall and used Maka to vault up to the roof, dodging another volley and jumping at the witch. "Soul Resonance!" Soul yelled this and Maka sighed. _'Its not going to work, you know as well as I do that you aren't good at mid air witch hunter.' _ Maka thought this to Soul and Soul grinned. "Witch Hunting Wave!" Souls slashed the incomplete Witch Hunter, sending a wave of energy through the witch, and almost through Tamishi if he hadn't blocked.

"Damn idiot! Fine Resonance Hyper speed." Tamishi said this as he landed and suddenly was right in range to hit his witch. "Riot Blade: Seven Sins dance." Tamishi intoned this as he slashed seven times with his riot blade, slashing the witch apart. Soul smiled as he landed from jumping off a roof he landed on and walked up to Tamishi, holding Maka and the soul they got. Suddenly Maka changed back to normal.

"Soul how did you do that! You made a new Soul Resonance." Maka said this, her eyes surprised and happy. Soul scoffed and chuckled.

"Its not new. Its just what happened when we tried to use Witch Hunter on Sid. I thought it might be a good idea to use that this time." Soul said this and Maka deadpanned causing him to laugh before she kissed him.

"Well it was impressive. You coming up with a smart move that is." Maka said this and Soul sighed. He looked to Tamishi, but all that was there was a note saying it was late and he would go to Lord Death tomorrow for the ceremony. Soul sighed.

"Well he definitely is more quiet than Black Star."

* * *

Soul sighed as they got home, Maka heading straight into her room then into the bathroom and leaving Soul to bring in the take out they had got. Soul chuckled as he put their food on the coffe table of the living room and grabbed one of the movies Maka rented before he went and grabbed some cups plates and bowls, as well as utensils. Soul smiled as he grabbed one of the fortune cookies and broke it open reading the fortune briefly and eating the cookie.

"Maka Chop!" Soul groaned as he felt the book hit his skull and his hands flew up to his head.

"Damn it Maka! I was sure you in the shower still!" He turned to see Maka wasn't there and heard her door closed. Soul stood there for a second and laugh realising that she had to have been in a towel. "Scaredy cat!" Soul yelled this before going to take his shower. As the door closed Maka walked out in pair of sweats and a tank top. Maka was blushing.

"Damn it why did I do that... wait what did it say." Maka walked and looked for the fortune, but she couldn't find it. Soul silently walked out from his shower, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and smiled as he saw maka was distracted. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck. Maka jumped slightly and smacked Soul's shoulder when she noticed it was him. "Damn I swear, you live only to scare me." Maka said this as she turned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck, a slight blush on her face as she kissed him deeply.

"Maybe, but I make you happy. Thats cool right." Soul said this as the broke apart with his signature toothy smirk. Maka smiled.

"Yeah well let's watch that movie."

* * *

**DE88: Jeez i am sorry for the wait. I have been troubled by financial crap and now that it is taken care of...and that my LP on my alter ego, Layle Sota, is back on track...Anyways sorry for the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DE88: Hey guys. Here is. Chapter 10. This is where the story really gets its M rating. Now I hope you enjoy it, because this took a lot of work.**

**Tamishi: Meaning he stayed up all night for a few nights and had his roommate read it.**

**DE88: -punches Tamishi- now anyways enjoy! I don't own Soul Eater...If I did Maka and Soul would have kissed, and Black Star would be quiet. and I will put a warning for the lemon.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Family_

Tamishi yawned as he stood with Soul on the balcony of the DWMA. It was after the ceremony, where Allie and Maka became Deathscythes, or Reaperscythe as Tamishi liked to say for Allie. Soul had a glass of water that he was swirling and Allie and Maka were talking with Lord Death and Spirit. Tamishi leaned on the the balcony smiling before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Allie.

"Come on dance with me." Allie said this with a smile and Tamishi sighed, knowing the girl would not take no for an answer.

"Yeah okay." Allie smiled as she took his hand and lead him to the dance floor. Luckily the song was a slow one, as Tamishi, as quick as he was when fighting, absolutely sucked at dancing. The two of them moved in time with the song. Tamishi keeping an eye on the door.

"Hey what's up? You seem distracted." Allie said this and Tamishi sighed.

"It's just I am-" Tamishi was cut off as he moved away from Allie as the doors of the DWMA flung open and a brown haired blur slammed into him and sent him to the ground. Tamishi groaned as he hit the ground as the girl who had tackled him hugged him tight.

"Oniisan!" The young girl said this and Tamishi laughed, standing as the girl hung on him. She looked at him with her big brown eyes "I missed you!" She said this and Allie stood there dumbfounded, as did most of Tamishi's friends. Tamishi heard a laugh and looked to see a slender woman with brown hair and eyes and a well built man with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Neechan. Hey dad, mom." Tamishi said this as his parents walked over to him smiling. His father ruffled his hair.

"Hey kiddo how have you been." His father said this and Tamishi laughed.

"Well let's see...my partner, who is lord death's daughter, and my girlfriend just became a deathscythe...so I am good." Tamishi said this with a cheeky grin.

"Mishi!" Tamishi smirked when Allie shouted at him, her face beet red. Tamishi's family laughed too.

"Right right. Mom, Dad, Serenay, this is Allie. Allie my family." Tamishi said this and Serenay let go of him before hugging Allie.

"Oneesan!" Allie looked astonished when Serenay said this and Tamishi's mother smiled.

"Well she is eight...but seems like she like you already." Tamishi's mother said this with a smile and Tamishi's father looked like he had an evil thought.

"Dad...say anything, and I swear." Tamishi said this and his father put his hands up. Just as he did, the sound of a plate breaking rang through the hall. Tamishi looked to see Soul standing there with the broken plate looking at a trio of people who had walked in, one of them looking like Soul but older, a woman with white hair and a man with white hair. Maka hung to Soul's arm and Tamishi sighed. "Give me a sec, I have to help one of my best friends."

* * *

Soul dropped as soon as he walked in. The man who made his life a living hell, the one who didn't appreciate and made him hate his own style of music. His father had a look of slight disgust as he walked in. Soul's mother saw Soul and smile apologetically, and Wes looked at Soul smiling. Soul felt Maka's grip on his arm and took a deep breath to relax as his family walked towards him.

"Soul it's good to see you." Wes said this with a smile holding out his hand. Soul immediately shook it.

"Yes it is good to see all of you as well." Soul said this formally and his mother smiled softly as she looked at Maka.

"So this is your partner right." She said this with a warm smile, and Soul saw his father glare at Maka, causing him to growl under his breath. Maka smiled.

"Yes. I am Maka Albarn, Soul's Meister, Weapon, and girlfriend." Soul almost sweatdropped when she said this last part, but smirked at the look of surprise on his father's face. His mother looked happy, and Wes was smiling in approval.

"Hmph...so you're another one of my son's kind." Soul's father said this with contempt and Wes sighed. "Your tastes are lacking if you fall for this reject." His father added this and Soul nearly snapped.

"What do you mean by that." Soul snarled this out and Maka looked at him, half scared and half proud. Soul's father scoffed.

"What, your music is disgusting and what you are is an abomination." Soul's father said this and Soul growled audibly showing his teeth. Lucky for Soul, a meister intervened.

"Actually I find Soul's music pleasant, but hell I play alongside him. Hell one of his best qualities is his ability to play the piano well." Tamishi said this as he walked next to Soul. Maka sighed in relief. Soul silently thanked Death that he had a sensible friend like Tamishi.

"Then you too must play disgusting music." Soul's father sneered this and Tamishi laughed.

"How about you judge for yourself. Hey Soul, Wes, wanna do a piece?" Tamishi said this with a smirk and Soul immediately caught on to his plan. For once he had to thank Death twice.

"I am in but is Soul?" Wes said this and Maka let go of Soul's arm as he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll lead if that's cool." Soul said this and Tamishi and Wes nodded. The three of them walked to where the band was playing and the band immediately let them have the stage. Soul smiled as he placed his fingers to the keys and looked as Tamishi had a guitar and Wes with his violin. Soul's father sneered.

"It will only be good because of Wes." Soul smiled as his father said this and got a cocky look in his eye.

"Bet you hundred bucks you're wrong! Let's hit it guys!" Soul said this as he let his fingers fly across the ivory keys. The tune he played was upbeat and catchy, on that reflected how confident he was now and how happy he was to prove his father wrong. Layle soon joined in and Wes came in seamlessly, giving the tune a undertone. People started dancing to the tune as Soul played with all his heart, letting his emotions take over as he played, his fingers moving faster and faster till the climax of the song. His father looked shocked and this merely fueled Soul's song. Soul smiled widely as he played, actually enjoying himself as he played, and once he was done, he was grinning as he bowed to the applause. He walked with Wes, who was saying how great Soul was, and Tamishi, who said he could thank him later. Soul reached where his father and mother were and looked at his father's face, which was in complete shocked. Suddenly his father's face looked like stone before handing Soul a hundred dollar bill and leaving. Soul looked down at the bill and started laughing.

"Well I doubt your father will say anything bad anymore." Soul's mother said this with a smirk. Soul nodded trying to catch his breath from his laughing fit and he grinned like a kid at a candy store. Maka looked at him worriedly.

"Man...That was awesome!" Soul said this and everyone started laughing. "This is the coolest night ever." Soul said this and Maka kissed him before dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

Tamishi was chuckling as he and Allie walked back into their apartment, Allie giggling as he closed the door and locked it. He kicked off his shoes and suddenly he had Allie's arms around his neck and she kissed him deeply. Tamishi kissed back and looked at her as they broke apart.

"You are keeping your promise right?" Allie asked this with a sly smile and Tamishi's replied by kissing her as he picked her up. carrying her to his room, locking it.

* * *

_**Alright here is the M rated warning, skip if you want, but I am making this as good as I can. Enjoy.**_

Soul sighed as he walked into the apartment, carrying a tired Maka on his back. She moved slightly as he took off her shoes and then his. She slowly got off his back as he lowered her down, and she took off to her room as Soul took off his jacket. Shrugging as he dug around his pockets and pulled out a small slip of paper that read 'You will have a passionate endeavor.' Soul chuckled as he read that as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slightly. He felt a slender pair of arms wrap around his and Maka chuckled as she kissed his cheek.

"So that is what it was. Well it is true if you are keeping that promise." Soul turned in her grasp and kissed her passionately. Maka had changed into a simple outfit of a tank top and sweats. Soul smiled slyly.

"It's not cool to lie." He said this and Maka kissed him deeply as her hand immediately went to unbuttoning his shirt. Soul kissed back as he picked up the blond meister and carried her back to his room, As he shut the door he moved his arms so that his shirt dropped to the floor. Maka's hands soon started tracing his muscles and scars, briefly stopping over the one from Crona, as she kissed him, their tongues now engaged in a sort of battle, though Soul easily won. Soul smiled into the passionate kiss as he lifted Maka's tank top slowly, the meister moving her arms away long enough for him to take it off. Soul smiled as his hands slowly went up and down Maka's sides. Maka had grown in the past year, mainly her legs which Soul usually took the most notice off. Also there was the fact that she wasn't flat chested anymore, sure Soul thought he could fit one in each of his hands easily, but they were noticeable. Maka mewled as Soul slowly began kissing down her neck, his teeth slight scraping against her skin. Soul's hands soon wrapped around her back and unhooked the bra she wore, and he tossed it aside. Maka blushed slightly as she saw him do this but soon moaned softly as he palmed one of her breast, using his thumb to circle around her nipple as he kissed his way down to the other one, licking and nipping the nipple. Maka moaned as he did so, one of her hands reaching to her sweats and Soul caught it. "That's my job tonight Angel." Soul said this softly as he kissed her and rubbed her thigh softly, hearing her moan softly before he slipped off the sweats to see a pair of cotton panties. Soul licked his lips before kissing Maka again, his hand tracing the edge of her panties, causing her to mewl and moan before he pressed a finger against her cloth covered womanhood, and he felt how the wetness of her womanhood seeped through the fabric and how she seemed to moan louder as he pressed and rubbed his finger. Soul smiled and kissed her neck, almost not noticing her trying to undo his belt. Soul chuckled as he did it himself and let her take off his trousers, his member erect in his boxers. Maka blushed as she looked at Soul and he kissed her. "You first then me." Soul said this as he kissed her neck again, this time slowly removing her panties, causing Maka to shiver and mewl. Soul slowly kissed his way down to her folds, and smiled as he lightly spread them apart and licked his lips again as he saw how wet she was and slowly started licking her folds, soon circling his tongue around her clit. Maka moaned and mewled as she did so, one of her hands going into his hair. Soul smiled as he buried his mouth into her wetness, licking her inner walls as his teeth softly scrapped her clit.

"Ahhhh Soul!" Maka moaned this as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as Soul licked her walls with a ravenous hunger. Maka bucked her hips slightly as he licked inside of her. As she reached her limit she arched her back as he walls started to clench. "Soul!" Maka nearly screamed this out as she released her fluids int Soul's mouth who licked them up and licked his lips chuckling.

"Heh tasty my angel." Soul said this with a smirk, but was surprised when he was flipped over, Maka kissing him deeply and she quickly removed his boxers, revealing his member. Soul shivered as she did so and Maka smile.

"Your turn Soul." Maka said this before starting to move her hand up and down his shaft slowly, causing him to softly moan as she stroked his member. Soul moaned more and more as she stroked his member faster and faster. Maka smiled sexily to Soul before bringing her head down to the tip of his member and flicked her tongue out, causing Soul to moan as she did so. Maka smiled as she took the head of his member into her mouth as she pumped his shaft. Soul's ruby eyes went white in ecstasy as he moaned as she swirled her tongue and bobbed her head as she pumped his shaft, and used her other hand to play with his testicles, feeling his member twitching under touch. Soul moaned as she kept going, and finally released his load into her mouth. Maka sat up and swallowed his essence and licked her lips.

"Tasty." Maka said this and kissed Soul, suddenly finding herself underneath him. Soul looked into her eyes, her emerald eyes showing how much she wanted him. Souls chuckled as he rubbed her wet folds.

"You sure you really want this." Soul said this and Maka frowned and Soul laughed. "Alright I get it you are serious. That is one of the reasons I love you my angel." Soul said this as he kissed her neck, rubbing his head against her folds causing her to moan as her heart thumped.

"Ahhh Soul. I love you too." Maka moaned this out as she kissed the white haired scythe, As they kissed Soul quickly entered her, taking away her virginity and felt her twitch in pain. Soul looked at her and waited till she relaxed before he began to move. As he slowly thrusted inside of her, both meister and weapon began to moan, Maka at how large Soul was, and Soul moaning at how tight she was. Soul soon started thrusting faster into her and Maka kissed him passionately as she held on to him, moving her hips in time with his own. Soul moved one of his hands to start palming Maka's breast, adding to her moans and mewls and causing her to wrap her arms and legs around Soul as his member jetted into her wet walls, the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling Soul's room as the couple worked their hips together. Maka could feel her second release coming as she moaned, bucking her hips. Soul Moaned as Maka's walls started to constrict around his member. "Ahhh Soul!" Maka screamed this as she came, her walls clamping down on Soul's member causing him to moan loudly.

"Maka!" Soul Moaned this out as he released his semen into her with one final thrust and the two of them collapsed onto the bed, Soul removing himself from Maka after filling her to the brim and laid beside her panting. Maka moaned softly before breathing heavily as if she was worried.

"Soul...what if-" She was cut off by the white haired meister who had reached into his drawer and pulled out at pill bottle.

"Thank Stein that he could make a male version. Don't worry angel." Soul said this with a tired smile and Maka curled up next to him.

"That's good...Thanks Soul...I really do love you." Maka said this as she closed her eyes, letting exhaustion wash over her and pull her to sleep. Soul smiled as he pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I love you Maka."

* * *

**Layle: -Is reading- Why didn't you do this for me...**

**Tamishi: and why the hell is mine cut short!  
Me: Because you moron your story is T rated. And Tamishi I promised to make this a SOMA I hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it... well next chapter...hilariousness. Yeah. Enjoy. Oh and Warrior, the fortune cookie is in there. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA now you have to read it! Yes I am evil, but that is part of my charm. Hell I have put my characters through hell and back. Anyways Reveiw please.**


End file.
